Saving Grace
by prettybirdalex
Summary: Grace Gregory has been having strange dreams involving two strange men. Hot men, but strange nonetheless. After a bitter encounter with her otherwise charitable Uncle and domineering cousin, she sets out to find the meaning of these dreams. Little does she know that there's a lot more to her than meets the eye and I'm not just talking about the eye candy. DeanxOCxSam
1. Thirst For More

****revised****

 **Hey all. This is my first fan fiction attempt. I'm literally giving you all I got at this point. It's still racking around in my brain with how things are going to play out. The whole concept came to me because I have a thing for multiple men stories. Or as the romance world calls it "male harem". Kinda sounds demeaning if ya ask me. It's not all about their "romance". There's mystery too.** **I'm pretty busy but I tend to wander throughout the day to think about all the stories I think up which causes me to write a lot. Anywho, I'm just always looking for stories with both Sam and Dean being with someone so here ya go! Read and review!**

 **I own nothing but my OCs. So far that just means Ryder and Grace. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Green eyes. A warm smile. Tousled hair you could stroke till your fingers bled. Chiseled features. A toothy grin. Gracie Gregory had been having dreams of these ominous men more often than was healthy. It would always start so pleasant. She'd drift off to sleep and after a while she'd get flashes of these beyond gorgeous men. The faces would send shivers through her body. Then she'd see darkness. Burning darkness. Her Uncle's face would appear before her, laughing. She would try to question him. Nothing would come out of her mouth. She'd scream with such might she'd feel dizzy. She never got to understand the meaning of it.

 _Who were these men? Where'd they go? Why is Uncle there?_

Their comforting presence would simply vanish and an aching coldness would shoot through her at the sight of her Uncle's audacious, yet terrifying smile.

Gracie bolts up from her bed, breathing heavily. She holds a hand to her chest as she notices a sheen of sweat coating her body. She holds her arms out and sighs.

 _Guess I'll take another shower tomorrow_. She sighs to herself.

She blows her long white blonde hair out of her naturally red rimmed eyes. Her light blue eyes pop from them in a fire and ice combination. They've always been that way. Doctors say it could have been a reaction to a chemical as a child. It didn't bother Gracie much anyway.

Quickly hopping down from her king-sized bed, she tiptoes out of her room and into the hallway. The surrounding walls are glittered with famous artworks and dazzling gold wallpaper. Not that Gracie paid much attention to these things. She had one thing on her mind at the moment. Plus, she always found the paintings and wallpaper to be too gaudy.

She scampered down the large billowing white marble staircase and made a sudden abrupt turn to the kitchen, using the banister as support to twirl herself towards the kitchen. She sets sights on her destination. The fridge. _Target locked!_ She thinks to herself with a smile. _God I'm a nerd._ She rolls her eyes at herself. Opening the almost three foot wide fridge door with a huff she spots a small juice box. _Just what I need._ She grabs the orange box of fruit punch and closes the door.

"Gigi." A deep voice rumbles through the room. Gracie jumps and the juice box goes flying. She looks up to see her adopted cousin's strong frame next to her.

"Ryder! You made me drop my drink!" Gracie whisper yells to the almost 6'3" figure in front of her. She rushes over and picks up the juice box around the corner of the counter only to find a large dent in it. Gracie's shoulders gave in with a soft groan. She turns around swiftly only to find herself running into Ryder. She lets out a squeak as her nose bumps right into Ryder's chest. She backs up a step only to find a brand new juice box in his hand. He grins down at her wickedly.

"Need this, lovely?" He asks sympathetically in his deep timbered voice.

She sets the other dilapidated box on the counter and snatches the new box out of his calloused hands defiantly stabbing the straw in. She sends daggers at him through her light blue eyes while taking a sip. Still grinning, he waves a hand through his dark brown locks, causing the medium length the curl down across his forehead.

"Someone needs a haircut, cousin." She holds up a finger and bats at a fallen lock. He smiles at her abashed while crossing his muscular arms.

"What on earth are you doing up?" He asks, sidestepping her remark.

She shrugs and sips the last of her juice up. She makes a satisfied sound and steps to the trash, throwing the box away.

"Couldn't sleep well enough. Got thirsty," her eyes glittered up at him, "What are you doing up?"

He smiles taking in her attire of an oversized Lion King t-shirt and long porcelain legs.

"Well, Little Lion," he winks at her, "I was out for a jog. Clearing my muddled head so to speak."

She raises an eyebrow at him and glances down over his outfit of jogging pants and gray muscle shirt. "No wonder you're all nasty sweaty and stuff."

Ryder lets out a deep chuckle at her remark. "How eloquent of you. Even with proper speech classes, Father could never get you to speak like he wanted." He held out a hand and made sudden contact with the top of her head, running his fingers through to her nape. He pulled back on her hair almost sharply and she let out a surprised whimper. Her head now tipped back staring up at him, he took a step closer with eyes burning down at her in a fiery stare.

"Were you jogging also?" He asked, glancing up at her damp nearly translucent hair.

Gracie peeks up to her hair, letting her fingers play at the end on her lengthy t-shirt nervously. She looks back into his deep eyes. "I uh…had a bad dream."

His eyes flicker with question as he releases her hair from his hand. He raises his other and they drift lower down her body. Ryder grips her hips roughly, sweeping underneath the t-shirt and lifts her up. She gasps at the feeling of his calloused hands on her bare skin. He sets her down with a grunt and she shivers at the feeling of the cool granite on her legs and bum. She leans forward on her hands in between her legs and gazes across at Ryder. They were almost the same height now.

He smiles and hops up next to her, leaning back on his arms with one behind her back.

"Tell me about it, lovely," he says to her softly, leaning next to her ear, "You're safe now."

She looks over at him and tries to put into words what she saw.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to call it," she exclaims while twirling a stray lock of her hair. She stares down at the intricate blue and brown marble flooring.

"Explain it to me," Ryder says tenderly as he grabs her busy hand and gives it a squeeze as he rests the pairing between them.

"Okay. Well," Gracie clears her throat, "I see these men. Beautiful men. The kind I've never actually laid eyes on. For some reason, Ryder, they comfort me. I can feel it. Pulsing through me as I lay there."

Gracie stares off while uttering, "And then they disappear."

He drops her hand and grasps her by the sides of her arms, twisting her body towards him.

Gracie intakes her breath and stares up at him, saying with an ominous voice, "But that's not all."

Ryder's eyes bored into Gracie's and he grabs her jaw by his hand with bruising force as his other hand continues to grip her left arm even tighter.

"Tell me Gracie. Now," he commanded.

Gracie whimpers in pain from his fingertips. It only fueled his need for the truth. She hated when her cousin got this way. He must be low on sleep. He can be so gentle other times.

She grasped onto his arm with her hand, trying to pull him back from her face. In defeat she yells in a harsh whisper, "It was Uncle! He would take the mysterious men away and give me the most devilish smile."

Ryder drops her face suddenly and looks away, swearing under his breath. "I never thought he was serious."

She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Please. Tell me what it means." Grace clutched onto his side, getting up on her knees. The edges of her big t-shirt fluttering her thighs like tiny butterflies.

He sighed as though his very breath was tiresome. "Gracie love. Tomorrow is your 18th birthday. Is it not?"

Her brow furrowed. "Y-yes," she said with a shaky breath.

"He has plans for you. You and I both. You're his saving Grace he says. Father will use you as he pleases," he grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles, "These plans even I can't protect you from."

Grace pulled her hand from his. "What plans? What's he going to do?"

Ryder sighs and looks at the wall with a troubled stare. "They aren't my plans to tell, Gigi."

That nickname. He only says it when he wants me to listen.

He hops down from the counter, brushes off his pants. "Just listen to him. He only wants what's best for us."

"No, Ryder. It's only what's best for him."

* * *

 **How'd ya like it? Any good? Total slop? It's a work in progress! Read and review! Keep in mind, writers have feelings too. :) I'm also thinking of translating the story to other languages. Larger words are tricky for me though so perhaps after I've built up the story more. There's really nothing set in stone at this point. Any French, Spanish, and Greek readers may just have to wait :(**

 **If you wanna contact me with questions or ideas or even if ya just wanna chat about spn, my tumblr is agglemou! I'm always on tumblr...**


	2. July 2008

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I wasn't sure anyone would even want to read! Soo I'm not sure if my chapter and story plays along EXACTLY with the original Supernatural storyline. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gracie awoke with a start. Feeling the cement underneath her fingertips, she drags her nails across the surface. She stands up shakily and leans against the wall. Her memories slowly come flowing back to her.

 _I'm alone. Completely alone._

Holding a hand to her head, tears form in her eyes. She brushes soft strands of hair out of her eyes along with the tears.

She pushes off of the brick wall and wraps the large dark hoodie around herself. It belonged to Ryder. She snatched it up in her hasty take-off to out-run her fate.

Stepping out of the dim alley, the light shined in her eyes. Her stomach growled loudly.

 _Oh crap am I hungry._

Grace glances over and sees a vintage looking diner. _Perfection_.

She steps quickly over to the diner and opens the large metal doors. She looks around in the diner as the door swish closed. It's an average 50's coney island restaurant. Checkered floor and speckled linoleum counters.

Grace sits down in a booth off to the right side of the restaurant. She rummages in her pocket and finds about $50. She sighs at amount. It won't last her long.

The waitress comes by with a menu and Gracie orders a coffee and a bowl of fruit. She really couldn't eat much after the journey she had. After running from her Uncle and cousin, she took a bus from Detroit to Columbus, Ohio. Once her stop passed, she kept going for a while. She ended up in Upper Arlington and walker till she hit Morrow County. A small town from the looks of it and the perfect place to crash and have a meal.

Looking up she sees a mostly empty diner with only an old man sitting by himself and a couple. They were in front of her with the man facing towards her and the woman facing him.

She looks up at the man and gasps. _I..it's the guy! The totally hot dude with the luscious hair of wonder!_

Light blue eyes bulging, she blinks rapidly at the stranger. Suddenly, a sharp glow emits from her eyes causing the man to look over. His dark haired companion looks behind her at what he's staring at.

A screech blows out from Grace's lips as she catches sight of the woman's face as her eyes go back to normal.

The companion's eyes glare over at Grace as she rises from her booth. She sashays over to Grace and leans in close. Grace crab walks backward to the corner of the booth, her heart beating rapidly.

"What are you?" The woman hisses above her.

"I-I don't know what you mean…uh ma'am," Gracie shudders at the monster before her, "I could be asking you the same."

Grace peeks out less than an inch to see the man behind the creature with wide eyes. _God, he's tall._ His eyebrows raise at her question and he crosses his arms.

"Come on, Ruby. She's obviously a scared young girl. Remember being one of those?" The man seems to show some wariness of her, but sympathy too.

"Girl. I asked you a question. Don't make me ask again," she jeers at her, grabbing her by the cheeks, her long nails digging into her face enough to cause blood.

"Lady! I'm getting really sick of people grabbing my face! I'm just a runaway girl from Michigan," Grace yells at the woman supposedly named after a gem. _A gem she is not._

Sighing, the man grabs Ruby roughly by the arm, freeing Grace's face and says firmly, "We don't have time for this. Let her go. You're scaring her. We could have seen anything."

Ruby stands up straight and flashes the man a glare.

"Sam, you and I both know that wasn't just anything. She's not human. Look at her face. There were cuts from my nails not 30 seconds ago and they're already gone."

Sam's eyes widen. He shoves around Ruby and looks down at Gracie, bending his knees to Gracie's eye level.

"Hey. I'm Sam," He says with kind eyes and pats his hand to his chest, "And that over there is Ruby," he gestures to the monster, "What's your name?"

"I..uh I'm Grace," she says, sticking out her hand to shake his hand.

He glances down at her hand, smiling. He shakes her hand and a shock goes through him and her.

"Whoa." They both say simultaneously. Sam shuffles backward a step. Gracie gulps at the reaction. _Now they're really gonna kill me._

Sam stands up fully and looks over her attire. "You have no place to go, Grace?"

"Sam! What are you doing?" Ruby whips him around and gives Grace a death stare. Grace sticks her tongue out at Ruby. _Well, I really have nothing else to lose. Real mature. I know, self._

Sam runs a hand through his hair and exhales. "Ruby. She might know how to get Dean back. She could have something. Anything. I'm really getting desperate here."

Ruby looks up at him and huffs. "Fine. Let's bring her back to the motel and see what we can get out of her. I'm going to go hit up some contacts down under."

With one last glare at Grace, she grabs Sam by the jaw and gives him a harsh kiss on the lips. Sam's eyes widen and he blushes fiercely. Ruby then bites his bottom lip and walks out the door.

Sam clears his throat and then reaches behind himself and pulls out his wallet. He walks over to his original table and throws down some bills then marches over to Gracie and throws some more bills on hers.

"Sorry about that. Listen. I know Ruby can be scary, but I think you could help me. Are you willing to talk? I can tell Ruby to leave if she's a problem," Sam says to her with pleading hazel eyes.

They bore into Grace and she just nods up at them. _I have to find out why he infected my dreams. Where's the other man?_

"Cool. I'll show you the way," Sam holds a hand out to her and then quickly retracts, remembering before.

Gracie steps out of the booth and plays with the bottom trim of Ryder's hoodie. She then notices the substantial height difference between her and Sam. _Damn, he's built_. She looks up at him and he glances back, eyes locked. Hazel and light blue clash at one another. Gracie looks away fast and the heat fizzles. Sam blinks to himself, looking like a confused lost puppy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Questions Unanswered

**Chapter 3 already! Hooray! Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. They make my day! These chapters are getting harder to piece together. A lot on my mind, but it's a good escape. And DON'T WORRY. Dean's coming soon... :)**

* * *

Grace didn't know what it was, but she felt safe following Sam back to his motel. With Ruby gone, everything seemed much more peaceful. She wondered why Sam would know or even (from the looks of it) be with someone as outwardly so evil. They walked down the sidewalk of a downtown looking area. She was weary of everyone who passed them. Her Uncle's goons would be looking for her. She'd have to be extra careful.

Seeing a suspicious looking man in a suit, Gracie shuffles behind Sam's back, pressing close to him. She clutches the back of his jacket between her pale fingers.

Sam looks over his shoulder and sees her grasping onto his jacket. He glances over in front of himself just as a rough looking man in a suit passes by them.

He grabs behind himself around Gracie's arm and swings her to his side. Leaning down he wraps his arm around her thin shoulders.

Grace looks up at him and gets the sense he'll want to know what that was about later. _I have to think up something to tell him. Something far from the truth._

His warmth felt familiar to Gracie. Like when she used to hug her cousin, before everything that's happened.

Shaking off the bittersweet memories she shimmies out of his arm and just walks beside him.

They arrive at Sam's run-down old motel on the outskirts of downtown. Gracie's heart beats faster looking at her surroundings. She'd rarely been able to leave the mansion while living with her Uncle. Only if Ryder had been with her and a few guards. She use to call the mansion her "Fortress".

Sam unlocked the light green door of the single level motel. He opened the door and went through and held it open for Grace. She walked through the door and Sam closed it behind her.

He scrambled around, picking up a few loose shirts and other of his necessities.

"Uh..just sit anywhere. The bed's fine if you want," Sam sputtered out while taking off his jacket.

Grace caught sight of a lone bra hanging across the back of a chair and decided not to draw attention to it. She sat down on the rickety bed, color forming on her cheeks.

Sam grabs a chair and sits down across from her.

Holding his hands together, he says, "So Grace, what are you doing in Ohio? Do you live around here?"

His eyes bore into her as she struggles to pick her words.

"I'm…Well…Just taking a vacation?" She utters with question, wrapping her fingers around the trim of the hoodie once again.

Sam chuckles deeply at her reply. "Just taking a vacation? Where's your luggage?"

Grace gulps and runs her tongue over her lips. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

She felt like she could trust him. Why else would she have dreams about him? Should she tell him? _Why can't I just be human?_

"Hey. Can I ask if you know what you are? I sort of have a specialty with these kind of things," Sam inquires with an interested expression.

"I was never told. My mother is a crazy woman in an asylum. Claiming my birth was from God himself. I'd see bright earth shattering lights before. There would be an earsplitting pitch accompanying it. I've never figured out what it meant. My Uncle would just have guards take me to our panic room in the basement and claim it was part of a kidnapping plot to exploit money from him. I really don't know what to think. But I've never trusted my Uncle," she looks away from him and glances around at the drab artwork.

With a concerned look, Sam stared at Gracie's distracted face. Questions rolled through Sam's thoughts.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I really am," Sam says with sincerity.

Grace looks back at Sam, her eyes softening. "Thank you."

"Is that why you're here? Running from your Uncle?" Sam sits down next to her on the bed.

"Y-yes," Grace stutters out while continuing to play with the trim of her hoodie.

"You don't have to tell me why. I just noticed you seemed pretty scared of that man that passed us on the sidewalk," he claims, leaning over his knees and rests his elbows on them.

Grace looks away and pulls her legs up to her body, wrapping her arms around them. She rests her head on her knees.

"Hey. I didn't mean to make you upset," Sam says and rests a hand on her shoulder, his expression full of sympathy.

Grace twists her head to face Sam. She bites her lip with her tongue flickering out, thinking what to say. His hazel eyes travel to her mouth, eyes darkening at the sight of her soft pink tongue and white teeth against plush full lips. _What is it about this girl?_ Sam thinks to himself.

Their eye shine at one another. Very slowly she holds up her hand, a silent gesture to hold up his hand too. Her large hoodie sleeve rolls down the length of her arm to reveal dark bruises on her wrists. Sam's eyes drift to the bruises. His eyebrows raise as he gently grasps her forearm.

"Who did this to you, Grace?" His face darkening.

 _SLAM!_

The front door crashes open with a shadowy figure in the doorway.

"Well don't we look cozy with one another. Already past the introductions? God Sam. Thought you'd wait for a little more time with this one," a sarcastic, yet ominous voice says from the entrance.

* * *

 **Bet ya know who that is! Or do you? DO I? Maybe. Sorry if this wasn't THAT interesting of a chapter. I figured I had to hint at some backstory. Any questions you can ask in reviews or private message me. If you wanna find me on tumblr, my name is agglemou. Only if you aren't above lots and lots of Destiel and a sense of humor. Yes I am Destiel trash. Castiel is also onnn the way!**


	4. Cuff Links

**Hello good people of the mighty spn fandom! Here is the next chapter of Saving Grace. It's got a lot of Ruby action so brace yourselves for some snarky good fun. I'm really trying to make longer chapters but my brain just works too fast and break off points just throw themselves at me. It's like I'm a stripper and they're dollar bills. (Hopefully more than just dollars are thrown my way..) fear not tho. Irl I promise I am not a stripper. Leave that for the bedroom kids. Anyhoosits! Read and review! Much appreciated! :)**

* * *

Ruby bustles in the door with a harsh stare at Grace. Sam's hand drops from Grace's arm.

"We were just talking, Ruby," Sam explains while raising from the bed.

Ruby waltzes over in front of Grace and bends down, looking at her bruises.

"Someone banged you up good, huh Buttercup?" Ruby asks with venom as she snatches Grace's forearm.

Grace glares up at Ruby. "Just a few bruises."

Ruby snorts at her explanation. "We both know it takes more than the average human to hurt a hair on your head and leave a mark, that is…" she sighs, dropping Grace's arm with a thud.e

"I'm not as adept in the supernatural as you surely are," she almost whispers in a snarky tone. This woman really brings out the worst in me.

Ruby glances over at Grace, eyes glaring bright. She steps over to Sam and wraps her arms around him.

With one hand stroking down his chest, she leans in and breathes out, "Haven't you told her what I am? What you are?"

Sam, seemingly uncomfortable with the PDA, steps backward. He gives out a short cough.

"I hadn't really had the chance," he says looking up at the heavens as if they'd help.

Ruby turns back and hops right into Grace's space. Leaning forward she says blankly, "I'm a demon." Her eyes flicker black quickly, only to go back to normal in a second.

Grace boldly looks up at her. "No wonder you're so ugly."

Ruby's body tenses as she grabs hold of Grace's neck, twists her fingers tighter. She shoves her against the wall.

"What are you?! None of my contacts knew of you. None! You're just some sort of hidden albino bitch!" She gives Grace one last slam into the wall in frustration.

Sam darts up to the altercation, grabbing Ruby by the arms and pulling her away from Gracie. He twists Ruby in his arms and yells, "Ruby! She really doesn't know where she's from. She's just as lost as we are," Sam exclaims as Grace slowly slides down the wall, gasping for breath.

Ruby scoffs and pushes out of Sam's arms. "She's dangerous, Sam. Word is someone pretty important wants her. There's a price on her. A big one," Ruby turns her head, eyes narrowing on Grace.

Sam's eyes widen and looks at Grace.

"Your Uncle I'm assuming?" he asks her offering her a hand to pull her up from the wall.

Grace bites her lip staring at Sam's outstretched palm. She warily grabs onto Sam's large hand and a sharp shock hits them both once again. Grace's eyes glow softly and a flash of terrifying images ensue.

Sam. Drinking red. Blood? Is that blood? And…and Ruby. Ruby's blood? Their bodies intertwined. Pulsating in a truly disturbing act.

Grace snatches her hand away from Sam. Her eyes wide, heart beating with intensity.

"Are you…a vampire?" she squeaks out at Sam, backing away slowly.

Sam gives Grace a puzzled look. Ruby snorts at Grace's misinterpretation.

"Ya can't really be a vampire when you only drink demon blood, sweetie," Ruby idles up next to Sam.

Grace shivers at the thought. "Why would you do something like that?" Her eyes look upon Sam incredulously.

Sam clears his throat. "I don't have a good excuse to give you to be honest, Grace." He runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"You people are insane. I don't have to stand here with two people just as messed up as my Uncle! I'm leaving," Grace stomps past Ruby and Sam only to be pulled back by her long white blonde hair. She lets out a screech at the pain radiating from her head.

Ruby throws Grace by the hair onto the bed. In the swoop of motion, Grace gets the wind knocked out of her. Blinking upwards she sees Ruby tying her arms above her head onto the bed post. The rope seems to be made out of a harsh metal that rubs against Grace's wrists as she squirms underneath Ruby's muscled form.

Sam steps over to them and pulls at Ruby's shoulder. He says in a low voice, "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Sam. Don't you want to get your brother back? I think this one's holding back on us," Ruby claims and she climbs over Grace to the other bed, laying a soft yet commanding kiss on Sam's lips.

Is she some sort of demon witch? Does she have a crazy spell over Sam? Gracie laughs at her self. Wouldn't be the first surprise today.

Slowly, Grace drifts asleep with the nauseating sound of Ruby and Sam's blood make-out session in the background.

After a few hours, Grace awakens and feels cool leather on her cheek. She raises her head, eyes heavy lidded from sleep. She looks about the car and sees Sam's eyes looking at her through the rearview. She goes to wave but then notices her hands tied together. Glancing upward from the confines, she heatedly glares at Sam.

He gives her a sympathetic look, but quickly looks away in shame.

"How ya feeling back there, Buttercup?" Ruby asks sarcastically, startling Grace at her sudden words.

"Just peachy, hell slut," Gracie barks back, her anger seething at her newly found captors

Sam gives Grace a sharp glance at her outburst.

Ruby takes in a deep breath and lets it out, shaking with energy.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun torturing you," Ruby claims, leaning back her head.

"I dare you to even try, bitch." I hate this woman. I officially want to kill this real life succubus.

Sam gulps to himself, really wishing Dean was there. He also really needed another hit of demon blood.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed the mega fun round with your favorite demon turned real life bride! Reviews would be great. Reads too.**

 **Now if ya don't mind I'm gonna go to bed and wait for the glorious weightlessness from sleep's soft hands pulling me from the harshness of reality. Night night!**


	5. God's Prisoner

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long this time around. I really had to decide where I'm going with this story. Fairly certain I know the direction now. Anyone else buy an AKF shirt? I bought two! Yay Jared! Please read and review!**

* * *

The next month was pure hell. Ruby and Sam dragged Grace's less than enthused self from state to state across the U.S. They'd leave to do whatever it is that they do and lock her up in the bathroom, chained to the pipes. Grace noticed Sam would almost be unable to stand by the time they got back.

She'd also needed clothes. Sam gave her his shirt to sleep in and made Ruby buy Grace some essentials.

She'd never imagined life this way. Yet if given the choice, she would much rather be sitting around on a dirty linoleum bathroom floor awaiting the arrival of two blood sucking freaks than be anywhere near her Uncle's mansion.

It was the beginning of August. The air was still hot and humid. Grace honestly wasn't sure what state they were in. She hadn't been paying attention. She had a sneaky suspicion they've been drugging the food they gave her. _Whatever. It helps sleep take her far from her captors._

Grace would still dream of Sam's brother. Dean. They'd mentioned him multiple times. Never stopping the relentless hunt for him and Grace's hidden secrets.

His sharp green eyes would calm her on the spot. As if nothing could hurt her. She would call to him, but her words would just be air. They'd just sit. Totally content with each other's warm presence.

It wouldn't last though. One of them would always be pulled away eventually. Whether it was her being woken up or him resuming consciousness in Satan's playground.

Dean. She knew his name. But she didn't know him. She didn't feel worthy of even trying to call him his given name. The saddest part was knowing that she'd probably never have the chance to meet him in person. Dreams can only take someone so far.

Grace droned out of her slumber on the lumpy motel room bed. This room had a certain flare that Grace liked. It felt homey. Unlike anything she'd ever lived in before. Compact. Just enough space if not too little.

Her eye blinked rapidly as she gazed through her pale lashes. Sam was sitting on the couch a few feet from the bed. Ruby was nowhere to be found. She smacked her lips together, realizing her immediate thirst.

"Hey, Sam?" she asked, her words hoarse from sleep.

Sam glances up from his book. "Yeah?"

"I could really use some water," Grace says, struggling against her bound hands, "I'm not sure I'll be able to get a drink like this."

Sam steps over to her. His hulking frame bends down and begins to untie her with a serious expression.

"Um. Sam? Why are you untying me?" she asks in wonder. _Freedom._

She rubs her wrists and sits up on the bed.

Sam goes to the small kitchenette, grabs a coffee mug and fills it with water. He hands her the cup and their fingers brush against one another. Just slightly. His skin looks almost a dark tan compared to her overly pale skin. Her red rimmed eyes gaze up at him and she shivers. _Why does he effect me so much?_

She takes a sip of water and sighs in pleasure at the thirst quenching satisfaction.

"How are the bruises? Gone yet?" Sam questions her.

Her eyes flicker over to him. "They would be if I weren't chained up 24/7."

Sam rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the hardwood floor.

"You know it's just a precaution, right?" he asks her, almost hopeful she'll understand.

"Sam, I haven't given you anything. The only reason I'm here is for Ruby to figure out a way to auction me off back to my Uncle when I'm out of information. I've told you all I know. There's nothing else," Grace exclaims, setting down the mug and then pulls down Sam's plaid shirt she wore for the day. It was blue and matched Grace's eyes delicately. She turns to face him on the bed, reaching out and touches his muscled arm, then lets her hand fall.

"I'm not going to let Ruby take you back to your Uncle. She knows why you're here and it's not for her monetary benefit," Sam shrugs while saying. Today he wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Gracie couldn't help, but think of how his shoulders filled the shirt. _A body like a Greek god…I'd worship any god that looked like you_.

Grace flits her eyes from his painfully luscious body to his truly remarkable hazel eyes. _Now's a good time as ever._

"Sam, I've had dreams about you and your brother. Before I met you," she says quickly as if to lessen the blow.

Sam's eyebrows knit together, his heart beating faster. "What?"

"W-when I was living back in my Uncle's mansion, I would have recurring dreams of you and Dean. I didn't know who you were. But, I believe someone important wanted me to meet you."

She reaches out for his arm. Sam looks down, processing.

"And you didn't tell me this before, why?"

Grace held up her hands in front of her between them and scooted back to the headboard. She then starts to play with the edge of Sam's blue plaid shirt she's wearing.

"I wanted to make sense of it first," Grace blurts out.

Sam takes in a deep breath, looking down at the floor. He turns his head and stares at her huddled form. His eyes soften as he sees her fingers shamelessly crumpling the edge of his shirt she was in.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Grace," he calmly states and crawls next to Grace against the headboard, "I want you to trust me. Do you still have these dreams?"

She notices how small she feels next to him. _Remember what he does, Grace. The blood. With Ruby. He's not your knight in shining armor. No one is._

Taking a gulp, Grace bites her lip and says, "I still dream of your brother. Dean."


	6. Alone Time

**Next chapter is right down there! Keep reading! We're so close! Girl, Interrupted is on. I'm currently watching! Misha! Hoorayy. I love Angelina Jolie. Soo this chapter took some tinkering. Again, not everything is exactly like on the show obviously. If you have a problem then move on! This is how I want it to be. Read on!**

* * *

Sam's eyes bulge from his head.

"What?!" As quick as a flash of lighting, Sam grabs onto Grace's arms, gripping her small frame to the bed.

"Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Sam's voice boomed through the motel room, shaking Gracie, inside and out.

"I-I don't know, Sam! We can't talk in the dreams. Something always pulls us back to consciousness," Grace yells, biting her lip after.

Sam blinks down at Grace in disbelief. "Dean's dead."

"I don't think he is, Sam," Grace says in a whisper, "How else would I have contacted him?"

Sam tightens his grip on her arms, leaning his weight down on top of her. His mouth nears her ear.

"Don't lie to me. My brother's in Hell," Sam growls down at her, raising his head.

"Hell? As in where Ruby's from?" Grace asks, going completely still.

Sam's hair hangs down above Grace's pale face. He shifts his long legs around her hips and legs, then glances down at her imprisoned form. Their chests heaving together from exertion.

"Yeah. Where Ruby's from," he spits out as if the question were ridiculous.

Grace's eyes shift to his with a pleading look.

"Sam I really didn't know. I didn't even think Hell was real. I should have. But I didn't. I'm sorry. We can't speak in my dreams. We just sit in comfortable silence," Grace says with a worried expression. _I should have realized Hell existed. No wonder Sam wants him brought back._ _I'd be miserable too; stuck with a bunch of Ruby-like demons for all eternity._

She starts to squirm underneath Sam. She feels the brush of his jeans on her bare legs.

"Sam?" She whimpers, trying to twist her wrists from his grip.

Sam blinks and quickly releases her arms, leaning on his hands. She lowers her arms and tries to shimmy out from under him.

He doesn't even notice. Her eyes are mesmerizing to him. So bright yet clashing to the red rims. _Where did she come from? Why even dream about two random hunter brothers when one isn't even top side?_

He raises his hand and gently pushes a white lock from her face. _She seems so fragile. Like a china doll…with too many things that could break her. Including me._

His eyes drift down to her lips. She involuntarily bites her lip while staring at his eye movement. His mouth breathes hotly on her cheek.

"Sam," she breathes out, repeating. She reaches out her hand and rests it on his chest.

His pupils are pin-points. _He's on demon blood right now._

She clutches onto his shirt and tries to shake him. His hand rests on her bared stomach, nearly spanning her entire waist. Her eyes start to glow and a flash of light slams at Sam.

"Sam!" She yells, arching her back and moving her legs to get away. A feverish spark lights between them; then the glow starts to fade.

Sam squints down, blinking rapidly and sees her scared shimmering eyes staring up at him. Her cheeks flushed. He sits up immediately. _Shit. What'd I just do?_

"I-I'm sorry, Grace," he stammers out, holding a hand to his head, "I really am." He runs a nervous hand through his hair.

Grace raises herself up, looking down. Sam's shirt that had ridden up falls back to her hips. Her bottom lip was raw from biting.

"It's okay, Sam," she murmurs and crawls over and puts a hand on his denim covered knee, "You can't hurt me."

She then hops up off the bed and runs to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She leans back against it and takes a deep breath. Her entire body is on fire. She tries to regulate her breathing and have her heart slow to a normal rate. Grace turns to the sink and looks into the mirror. Her hair is sticking up, face pink from straining against Sam. She splashes some cold water on her warm cheeks.

As she raised her head, she hears a door slam. Still catching her breath, she leans into the door, listening.

Ruby's back. She heard mumbles. A moan. Growling. _Oh god. Not again. They're gonna have sex. Great. Great! Guess I can't leave the bathroom now._

She flits her eyes to the shower. _I could use one of those. It'd calm me down._

Gracie quickly shed her clothes and hopped into the warm water. The bruises on her wrists were still visible. She washed her hair and body with the cheap motel shampoo and body wash.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. Grace froze at the squeak of the door.

"H-hello?"

The shower curtain swishes to the side.

"Well hey there, Buttercup," Ruby stares at Grace, almost predatory.

She's in some see through red underwear and Sam's worn black t-shirt. _Slut._

Gracie backs up to the tiled wall, gripping her hands over the surface.

Ruby takes a step forward, close to the tub.

Looking down at her nails, she says nonchalantly, "So Sam's gonna be down for a while. I really gave it to him good. Shouldn't be any interruptions for some much needed girl time. Don't you think, Grace?" She says her name with such spite. _As if I'm a bug for her to squash. Play with at first, but then squash._

"I could smell you on him, ya know?" Ruby's eyes pierce through her.

She slams into Grace against the tile, nearly cracking them to bits. Ruby leans her head in close to Grace's pale neck, her pulse beating off the charts.

"What happened, Grace?" She coaxes sinisterly.

"Listen. Ruby, I'm not looking for some sort of pissing match over Sam. If you wanted to know, maybe you should have talked to him instead of jumping on him like some territorial cat in heat," Grace exclaims, raising her head at Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widen and pushes Grace into the wall harder.

"You want him. I know you do," her face full of rage.

Jagged, broken tile digs into Grace's back. She bites her lip at the pain. _The wounds won't heal with something in the way. Ruby knows it._

 _Knock knock!_

Ruby and Grace glance at each other, eyebrows raised.

 _Someone's at the door._

* * *

 **I hope you know who's there! Party crashers!**


	7. Party Guests

**HE'S BACK. BACK. ONCE AGAIN. 'GAIN. I tried VERY hard on this chapter and it's not even that long. This is just how my brain works. Hopefully it's appreciated. Seemed like a longer scene in my head. Good luck!**

* * *

Ruby quickly releases Gracie and let's her fall to the tub in a heap.

She then runs out of the room.

 _Okay. Rude. Slut monster strikes again._

Grace raises herself up on wobbly legs. She feels like a newborn fawn. _I'm being hunted too, fawns, just like you. I now have a new appreciation for their species. Great now I'm talking to baby deer. Is this part of the whole eventual kidnapping psyche problem thing? Nah. I've always been a barrel short of the brewery._

She grips the edge of the tub for support and lifts onto the dirty tiled floor. With lighting speed, she puts on her black underwear and Sam's flannel shirt.

She stands and hears commotion outside the bathroom. Deep voices. A struggle.

Gracie slowly slides the door open an inch to look out of. Her heart nearly stops beating.

 _Dean. He's beautiful. How can a man be be_ _autiful? Wonder if he also has a demon girlfriend he brought back from Hell…_

Grace shakes her head. _Don't be ridiculous._

She can't stop staring. His eyes so green. Body tall yet muscled. He looks so…so normal. Like in her dreams. _How could he be back from Hell and look so damn good?_

 _Shouldn't they be hugging? Isn't this a miracle of a reunion?_

Sam's looking at Dean up and down, as if in disbelief. Grace flits her eyes around the room. There's another man here. Older. _Their Dad? Another hunter? He seemed to have some authority over them_. As she glanced around some more, she noticed Ruby was no where to be seen. _Where'd she go? Shouldn't she be here?_

She tried to look closer into their attached kitchen. The door creaked ever so slightly forward as she leans against it.

"Ah!"

Grace lands onto the floor with a thud. She groans and feels the air touching her bare legs and stomach. Her shirt rolled down her back and now her barely covered ass was hanging in the air. _Nice entrance, Grace._

She hears the pounds of footsteps over to her and standing at her head.

"Well isn't this a sight," a chuckle bellows from him, "Two women, Sammy? Really? Is this broad even legal?" His voice is like honey cascading down your body. Grace shivers and sits up. Her shirt falls back to her body. She stares up at him with her bright blue eyes.

He bends down to her level and rests his arms on his knees, green eyes glittering to hers in deep contrast.

He gets a cocky grin and says, "As much as I liked the view, sweetheart, you're gonna have to vamoose." He holds up his hand and makes a fluttering gesture as if for her to leave.

Dean looks her straight in the eyes. Grace has a realization.

 _He doesn't recognize me._

Sam steps forward, puts an arm on Dean's shoulder.

"Ah…she can't," Sam says warily. He's in a white t-shirt now. _Probably changed from all the gross demon sex! Ugh._

Dean looks at his brother with an odd expression. "Sure she can," he makes a walking motion with his two fingers, "And bam. Out the door."

Sam clears his throat and looks at Grace. "No, Dean. She has to stay. She's in danger."

Dean raises his eyebrows and purses his lips at Sam. "I'm sorry? Danger? What kind of danger? Why is this our problem?"

Sam looks to be stumbling over his words. "She…"

Grace stands up and steps forward. "My family's after me," Gracie stutters out, looking at Dean.

Dean's eyes narrow when he catches her stare. "What's up with your eyes? You some kind of junkie?"

Gracie's face contorts. "No! They're chemical burns I was told."

"You were told?" Dean turns to Sam, "Sammy? What's with this chick?"

Grace stomps over in front of Sam, between Dean and him.

"This "chick" can speak for herself!" Grace wails, as she walks up and pokes Dean in the chest. _Well, you certainly haven't missed any workout sessions in Hell. Does he even workout or is this natural? At least he said my ass was nice…._ Grace shakes her head

Dean stares down at Grace, smirking. He wraps a hand around her poking finger. "Someone's got some fire."

She swats his hand away from her own. Her eyes lock with his. "More than you know."

The older gentleman walks up slowly.

"Sorry to interrupt, kids, but shouldn't we figure out how Dean's on the level with the living and breathing?"

Sam scratches the back of his head. "Uh yeah. Lemme just grab my stuff," he says while letting out a breath.

"And Sam?" the scruffy looking man asks, grabbing Sam's arm.

He crooks his thumb out and points behind himself at Grace as Sam looks at him.

"Get the girl some pants. You were raised better than that goddammit. Your momma would be rolling over in her grave to treat a woman like that," he says with a stern southern voice.

"Bobby. She's not a normal woman."

Bobby slaps the back of Sam's head. "Doesn't matter!"

Sam sheepishly goes to his bag and takes out a pair of Ruby's black shorts. He throws them to Grace.

She looks him straight in the eyes. "Thanks, Sam." Her eyes glint right at him as if to ask: _should I tell them you locked me up with your demon girlfriend too?_

Sam knows she could if she wanted to. But she doesn't _. Why?_

She just slips on Ruby's shorts and settles on the bed, her white hair flowing around her.

 _They don't need to know the exact parameters of her and Sam's relationship. They might just kill her on the spot instead of hold her against her will like Sam and Ruby. Not like she had anywhere else to go though. I just wonder why Dean doesn't recognize me…and yet I recognize him. What happened to him? Why is he back?_


	8. Sparks Fly

**My oh my. So I wanna say again that my story is not totally following the show. At some points, yes. Others have my twists in them. My AKF shirts have been made! Hopefully yours have too! #AlwaysKeepFighting!**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's not coming with us," Dean exclaims, waving his arms in a outward 'X' fashion.

"She has to, Dean. She has nowhere else to go," Sam says with a sigh and chucks another shirt in his duffle in anger.

Dean runs a hand over his face. "Sam, Bobby? Can I talk to you in the kitchen? Now," Dean tightly says.

They walk over to the kitchen and start speaking in hushed whispers. Grace bites her lip and leans against the wall.

"…you here?"

"…Lilith…"

"Found her…"

"Her Uncle…bruises…"

"…busted out…"

"…demon…"

"…psychic few hours…"

"Worth a shot."

And then the conversation halted.

Grace looks up, trying not to seem like she was listening in.

 _Who's Lilith? Another demon girlfriend? Psychics are real?_

Bobby bolts for the door, phone in hand. Sam and Dean start talking to each other again and Sam hands over a necklace. _What is that?_

Both Winchesters then stare upon Grace.

She pushes off the wall, still biting her lip. She starts to play with the edge of Sam's shirt under their intense scrutiny.

"You can stay with us. Until we get you somewhere safe," Dean finally grunts out.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna hit the head real quick. Don't fall and flash Sam till I get back," he says with a wink and goes into the bathroom.

Grace's eyes glance over to Sam, her cheeks flushed from Dean's comment. He takes a step forward.

"Soo…Sam. Where's Ruby? Why the disappearing act?" Grace questions, eyeing him up and down and crossing her arms.

Her crystal blue eyes shine up at him, lip pursed. His body stiffens.

"Don't say one word about Ruby, Grace," Sam says with a frown, "Not to Dean. Not to Bobby."

"Why shouldn't I? They should know what you've been up to. What I've been subjected to," she challenges while cocking her hip out to one side.

Sam's eyes flame down at Grace's words.

"Grace. Remember what I said?" Sam says through gritted teeth.

"Which you? Demon juice savage Sam or the normal Sam?" she asks, snarkily.

Sam lets out a puff of air from his lungs. "I promised I'd protect you from your Uncle. I'll continue to do so, but only if you let me tell Dean and Bobby when the time is right."

"And when'll that be? Never?" Grace questions. _He won't be able to hide his demons for long. Literal demons._

"That's for me to decide," he says putting an hand on her shoulder.

Grace glances at his hand on her, then swings her head back to his own and raises an eyebrow.

"They don't…ya know," Grace makes a chugging motion and licks her lips.

Sam shakes his head hurriedly and says louder than expected, "No!" Then whispers harshly again, "No."

Grace holds a slight smirk at his outburst. "Someone's a rebel then."

He gives Grace a serious look and lets his hand drop from her shoulder. "Stop. Just don't say anything."

"Fine. But just so you know, I like normal Sam better," Grace says grinning.

All of the sudden, the bathroom door bursts open. Grace automatically sidesteps behind Sam's large back, clutching the back of his shirt and hiding her face.

"Hey. You uh…ready to go?" Dean asks, eyes dancing from Sam to the space behind him, head slightly cocked in confusion, while throwing his used hand towel on one of the beds.

"Yeah. We're good," Sam calmly states.

Bobby walks back and puts his phone in his pocket.

"You idjits done messing around? We got work to do," he says turning around and out the motel door.

Sam grabs Grace by the wrist and swings her in front of him. He picks up his duffles, one of each shoulder.

"Alright. Let's go."

Grace catches Dean's stare. His face is contorted like he's figuring out some wild mystery in his head.

"What?" She asks him and bites her lip.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Trying to place you. I'm sure I'd remember you though," he sighs out with a slight grin.

Sam's face turns to stone at Dean's comment.

"You've met a lot of girls, Dean. Now let's go," Sam angrily spits out while grabbing Grace roughly by the arm and pulling her forward with him.

Grace looks back at Dean as he's following them out; his face still contorted and full of wonder.

 _Is he remembering our dreams together?_

They arrive at the cars and Dean's expression soon turns giddy like a child's.

"She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up," Bobby cries to them while getting in his own vehicle.

"Assuming you'll wanna drive?" Sam asks, his smile returning slightly.

Dean chuckles, "I almost forgot," he runs a hand down the car's hood, "Hey, sweetheart, ya miss me?" Grace can't help, but notice he's practically glowing.

He opens the door and climbs into the driver's seat and let's out a sigh of happiness while caressing the wheel.

 _What a whack job._

Grace settles into the backseat, eyes drifting to each of the men before her.

Sam settles into his own passenger seat.

Dean's face turns hard at Sam with a scowl.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asks pointing to the contraption before him.

"That's an iPod jack," Sam says with a smile.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

Grace smirks. _Definite whack job._

"Dean, I thought it was my car."

They exchange glances. One angrier than the other.

He revs the engine on and a sappy song plays through the car.

Dean looks over, annoyed. "Really?"

Sam shrugs.

Dean turns to Grace and questions, "You were okay with this crap?"

Grace leans forward and looks at Sam. "I didn't really have much of a choice when it came to music selections."

Sam clears his throat.

Dean snaps the iPod out of the docking station and chucks it into the backseat, nearly hitting Grace.

 _Rude._

He then reverses and follows Bobby out of the parking lot.

There was a long silence before Grace decided to speak.

"So…who's Bobby to you guys? Another hunter?"

Sam sighs and says simply, "Yeah he's another hunter."

Dean looks over at him with a slack jaw and punches Sam in the arm.

"Ow! What?" Sam asks incredulously while rubbing his sure-to-bruise arm.

"Bobby is a _damn_ good hunter. Basically raised us. He knows all there is to know about supernatural baddies," Dean confidently states while giving Sam the evil eye.

"Where's your real dad then?" Grace asks.

Sam glances over at Dean and Dean flattens his mouth to a grim line.

"Dead," they both say in unison.

"I'm sorry. He was a hunter too I'm assuming?" Grace questions them, laying back in the backseat.

"Yeah. Family business," Sam utters.

"Now, what's with the twenty questions? I don't even know your name. Nice job with introductions, Sammy."

"Oh! Dean. Grace. Grace. Dean," Sam sighs out, holding up his hands as if it's ridiculous.

Dean raises up his own hand to the backseat for Grace to shake it. _Crap._

Grace hesitantly reaches her arm up and slides her small hand into Dean's larger one.

A spark shoots through from Grace to Dean.

"Ah! Dammit. Did you just shock me?" Dean growls out, whipping his head back for a second.

"Maybe. Sorry, Dean," Grace says, while shooting her eyes up to look at Sam's face in the rearview.

He seemed surprised, but solemnly stares back into Grace's big blue eyes. _Why were they so affected by her touch?_

* * *

 **Does anyone know what Grace is? I hope you have an idea. I don't want you to feel tricked! Or maybe I do! Do you like the SamxOC dynamic? How about that DeanxOC dynamic? Sorry if you love Bobby. I cut him down a bit in this chapter! Oopsy. Updates in a few days!**


	9. Open Your Eyes

**Next chapter! So I tried to get the wording correct from the show. If I got anything wrong, forgive me! It'll all be okay! I'm so proud at how fast this one got out! It's a lot of fun to write these.**

* * *

A few hours into the drive, a conversation arose.

"There's still one thing that bothered me," Dean pronounces.

"Yeah?" Sam asks.

Grace bites her lip. _Oh no._

"Yeah. The night that I bit it, got bit, how'd you make it out? That little bitch was gonna kill you." _Who are they talking about?_

"Well, she tried. She couldn't."

"What do you mean she couldn't?"

"She fired this like burning light at me and…didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something."

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I dunno who was more surprised. Her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby? Where's she?" Dean asks, looking over at Sam.

Grace's own eyes glances Sam's way.

 _Seems like the perfect time to me._

"Dead. For now," Sam answers with a look in the distance of outward disgust. He gives Grace a sideways glance. Don't say a word.

Grace's eyes bulge out at Sam. _What are you doing?_

Dean licks his lips, processing.

"So you been using your uhh freaky ESP stuff?"

"What? No."

"Sure about that?" Dean questions while looking over at him.

 _Freaky ESP? What?_

"Well I mean now that you got immunity. Whatever the hell that is. Just wondering what other kinda weirdo crap you got going on."

Grace intakes her breath and it causes Dean to glance over at her.

Sam sees him looking over at Grace and says in an outburst, "Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish," Sam exclaims with a disbelieving face.

 _How could he lie like that?_

"Yeah well, let's keep it that way," Dean answers back firmly.

After moments of silence, Grace's eyes started to droop. The ugly claw of darkness was taking her to dreamland it seemed. She's out within seconds.

Dean hears her slight snoring and sighs. He looks back at her and shrugs.

"At least one of us gets some shut eye. When did you find twinkle toes back there again?" Dean asks and points a thumb back at Grace.

"Uhh, about a month back we came across each other. Saw she was in trouble," Sam says holding up a hand.

"So what's her story?"

"Did you not listen back at the motel?" Sam questions.

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Just give me a little more to go on here."

Sam runs a hand through his hair. "Fine. All I know is that her Uncle did some messed up thing to her and she took off. Now he's out looking for her," Sam sighs out.

"This one guy is after her? Just some creepy family member?"

"No. He's apparently loaded and has guys all over the country, searching. I also figured out that there's a bounty on her if she's returned to him. Alive," Sam remarks, turning to look out the window into the trees of darkness.

"How'd you figure that out?" Dean demands.

Sam swiftly turns his head back. "People. I looked into her, okay? Uncle doesn't seem like a very nice guy."

Dean stares back at him, disbelieving.

"He hurt her, Dean," Sam utters, his face turning serious, "When I found her, she had bruises on her wrists. She acted paranoid. Still can be. He did something to her. Something that made her think that running off on her own was the only option."

Dean's mouth forms into a line, his hands tighten on the wheel in rage.

"We gonna kill the bastard?"

Sam leans back in his seat and flits his eyes over to see Grace's calm, sleeping form.

"I don't know yet."

Grace wakes up with a start. She reels up and finds herself still in the backseat of the Impala. She looks up to the front seat and no one's there.

Where'd they run off to?

She glances to the outside of the car. We're in a neighborhood. _Looks pretty pleasant._

Birds chirped. The sun was out. _No Sam or Dean. Not even Bobby._

She twists her body 360 degrees, clutching the car upholstery. _Still no boys._

 _Ahhhh!_

Gracie's eyes widen and whips her head to the sound of the blood-curtling scream.

She bites her lip anxiously. _That doesn't sound good. Do I go in? Yes? No? Yes!_

Grace hops out of the car, slamming the car door behind her. She runs as fast as her legs can take her, nearly tripping as she enters.

To her horror, there's a woman in Bobby's arms with her eyes seared out.

 _The psychic._

She gasps involuntarily at the sight and holds a hand to her mouth. _How could this happen?_

Sam and Dean both whip their heads at her, worry on their faces.

Dean turns back to the psychic _. I can't believe I'd just been playfully bantering with her. Only for this to happen. Because of me._

"Sam, take Grace back to the car," he ordered.

Sam rose up, obviously at a loss with the situation.

"No! I…I can help her," Grace sputters out.

Dean raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam for an indication. "How?"

Sam shrugs innocently.

Grace leans down onto her knees. She glances up at Bobby with pleading blue eyes.

"May I hold her?" She asks Bobby.

"I don't think you can do anything. We have to get her to a hospital," Bobby answers.

Grace inches closer to Bobby and Pam.

"Please, Bobby," Grace pleaded, "I'll make her well."

Bobby grumbles, "You better be telling the truth."

Bobby holds Pam's head up as Grace moves closer. She settles under Pam's head and holds it gently between her hands.

Grace blows out a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Her eyes burst open with a grayish-blue light.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all squint at the sudden blinding light. It's unlike anything they've ever seen before.

Her eyes close and she collapses to the floor with a thud. Sam rushes to her side.

He takes her pulse. _She's fine. Thank god._

He looks over at Dean to say she's okay, but stops to see both him and Bobby staring down at Pam. He shifts his eyes to her and sees…her eyes. They're back. As if…nothing hurt her. Bobby's lifting her eyelids with his thumbs, checking each eye. Pam's out cold too it seems.

Sam stares down at Grace, limp in his arms. He rests a hand on her cheek in amazement. _What are you?_

* * *

 **Do ya know what she is?**


	10. Broken Pieces

**New chapter for my readers. It's odd how people read the story but don't follow it...confuses me. The numbers don't seem to be in my favor when I do the math. Yet supposedly people are reading. Whatevs. Imma still do my thing. So this chapter was HARD. Fun! But hard. Because I don't really wanna copy the show but Grace is a quiet character for now so I'm just letting it flow. Till they REALLLLLY get to know her story. Castiel is coming on soon! Imagine his reaction to Grace...**

* * *

Grace's eyes flutter open. She sits up and checks her surroundings.

 _Okay. Motel. Lots of mirrors. Dingy bed. Dean._

His sleeping form is next to her. He seems to have passed out while reading a book.

 _Huh. Doesn't seem like the reading type._

Gracie rolls onto her stomach and leans on her arms. She stares at Dean's softly sleeping face. _You wouldn't have a clue he's a killer from this point of view._

She sighs. _You're not how I expected. I'm not even sure what I did expect. For one, I thought you'd at least remember our dreams together. Although, Sam didn't. I like to believe I had a little more hope for you though._ She shakes her head and let's her face hit the pillow in self-loathing.

 _Great. Now I'm talking to people when they're sleeping and I'm awake._

She flips her head over and looks at the dated alarm clock. 12:30am. She looks around the room. _Where's Sam?_

Suddenly, the TV turns on with nothing but static. Grace shoots up to the sitting position. The alarm clock's radio won't stop tuning.

 _Oh no. Not here!_

She scoots back until her backside hits Dean's side.

He grumbles at her nudge.

"Dean…" She whispers.

He mumbles some illegible syllables and slips an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. His heavy hand rests on her hip.

"Dean!" She yells as the sounds get louder. Her hands clutch his arm, surrounding her, and shakes him.

His eyes blink open and he rubs one as he comes to. Realization hits him as he's noticing the shrieking electronics.

He glances at Grace and whips her back first onto the bed and he swiftly pushes himself up and over her. He rolls over and grabs his shotgun, ready for anything. He motions Grace up and she complies. He gets up from the bed and she stays close to his back as he inches across the room, clutching onto the back of his shirt. Dean notices his brother's absence on the bed and his eyes flit back to Grace, then back forward. He nears the door, weapon raised, weariness on his face.

The intense pitch suddenly becomes somehow louder, deafening them both.

They both hold their hands to their ears as the overwhelming noise resonates around them. They both groan and cry out from the sheer earsplitting pitch.

Mirrors crack above them and Dean throws down his shotgun. He grabs hold of Grace as glass shatters around them. The pitch only then intensifies. More glass and mirrors crash down around them as Dean glides to the floor on top of Grace. She clutches onto Dean's shirt as glass falls to the floor. Her arms go around his body over his t-shirt yet under his plaid shirt. Her head is against his chest, feeling his heart beat with energy.

 _Is this my fault? It's happened before. Could it be Uncle all along? I'd never forgive myself if…_

The door bursts open with Bobby hanging in the doorway, gun in hand.

"Dean. Dean!"

He shuffles over to them and helps them out of the room. They clear out of the motel room and into the night air.

Once by the car, Bobby deposits Grace into the backseat and Dean upfront. He hops into the driver's seat and revs the engine on out of there.

With a squeal of the tires, they're back on the road, leaving Bobby to ask for some much needed answers on what the next move is.

"How ya doin', kids?"

"Besides the church bells ringing in my head; peachy," Dean says sarcastically.

Gracie groans and then picks a small shard of glass out of her side with a whimper.

"Been better," Grace sighs as her wound closes up.

Dean turns around just in time to see the wound close.

"That reminds me. You, Me, and Sammy? We're all gonna have a nice long talk about your…thing," Dean promises, eyes dancing over her body. She's still in Sam's now wrinkled shirt and the black shorts. No wounds show from the glass hitting her. _God, she's pale. Almost…translucent. Glowing. What could she be?_

Her head whips to the side, facing him with a glare.

He turns back around and flips open his phone, dialing Sam.

… "What're you doing?" Dean asks.

… "In my car?"

… "Well…uh Bobby's back. Going to grab a beer." Dean holds a finger to his lips at Bobby's shocked expression.

… "Done. I'll catch ya later." He flips the phone shut.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asks prickly.

"Cuz he'd just try to stop us."

"From what?" Bobby questions.

"Summoning this thing," they both look at each other, "It's time we face it head on."

Gracie looks back and forth at each of the men in front of her.

"You can't be serious," Bobby says flatly.

"As a heartattack," Dean answers, looks back at Grace and says saucily, "It's how I do, baby."

"We don't know what it is. It could be a demon. It could be anything," Bobby mutters, clearly flustered.

"That's why we gotta be ready for anything."

Dean whips out a very intense looking knife. "We got the big time magic knife. You got an arsenal in the trunk." Dean shrugs.

 _Magic knife?_

"This is a bad idea," Bobby spouts out gravely.

"Yeah. Couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have."

"We could choose life," Bobby says, eyes wide.

"Bobby whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know. Right?" Dean asks as Bobby's head turns to face him, "I got no place to hide. Either we get caught with our pants down again or we can make our stand." He valiantly nods his head.

"Dean, we could use Sam for this."

"No, he's better off where he is."

"Uhm excuse me, but where is Sam?" Gracie asks moving forward on the sit and sitting up straight.

She rests her hand on the shoulder of Dean's seat for leverage in the rocking car.

Dean flits his eyes at Grace. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your boyfriend's fine."

Grace's brows furrow. "He's not my boyfriend. He's not even my friend."

Grace wanted to say where same was, but she couldn't risk going off on her own with no protection. She felt Dean deserved to know. He seemed almost entirely faithful to Sam.

 _He's with Ruby. I know he is._

"And what are we doing?

"You are just staying back behind me and Bobby. I don't want you ruining our chance of catching this thing," Dean snaps at Grace.

"If something does go wrong I guess I'm the only one that will live to tell about it," Grace shrugs defiantly, crossing her arms and laying back into her seat.

 _Because I think they're actually after me. If it is part of Uncle's sick game then I won't let myself live long enough to tell anyone about it. He can't have me. No one can ever have me._


	11. Angel Wishes

**Morning readers! Enjoy the latest! Reviews are appreciated! Sorry if the story is a little slow moving. I wanna get to the juicy scenes just as much as you do! I got a new dog a few days ago named Poe so I may be a little distracted from writing but I really love to write so don't be discouraged!**

* * *

Dean claims to know of an abandoned barn that could be used to summon his mystery supernatural stalker.

The car ride there is bumpy and hard to get comfortable.

Gracie's laying in the leather backseat, staring up at the ceiling.

Sighing softly, she closes her eyes. Sleep grabs hold within seconds.

She opens her eyes. She's surrounded byt white nothingness. It's pure incandescence nearly blinds her, yet she feels somehow at ease.

 _Wait…only Dean and Sam make me feel calm in my dreams. Now I've been with them both in reality. They aren't here. They can't be._

A sudden high-pitched screech bellows from above her, making her wince and cover her ears.

"Hello, Grace Gregory."

Grace spins around to see a man has appeared before her. She drops her hands and looks him up and down. He seems just like any other man. Wearing a suit, tie and a long tan trenchcoat. His hair is dark and clipped shorter. His eyes shine the brightest. Sparkling blue.

"Who are you?"

"Ah. Good. You can hear me in this form. I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord," he says, in total deadpan.

"The God Lord?"

"Yes. Do you know of any other?" he questions, head cocking to the side.

Grace stumbles back, nearly tripping on her feet. "Wait. This is a dream. You're a dream. I'll just close my eyes and you'll disappear." Grace's eyelids drop and flash back open. Castiel still looms in front of her.

"We don't have time for these games," Castiel says gruffly.

He steps closer to her and stares down almost menacingly.

"You need to convince Dean Winchester to trust me."

"Dean? You know Dean?"

"I was among those that rescued him from Hell," Castiel says.

Grace shuffles backwards. _What?_

"Y-you burnt out Pam's eyes?"

Castiel stares off into the white space behind them. His face flickers a slight pained expression and then glances back to her, more serious.

"Yes. An unfortunate incident."

"An unfortunate incident? Are you serious? If I hadn't been there, she would have been without eyes for the rest of her life," Grace glares at him.

Castiel's eyes widen. "You healed her?" He walked into her space and grabs her by the shoulders.

"Y-yes," Grace stammers out.

His eyes narrow to squints and his voice turns grave. "What are you?"

"Just Grace," Grace says, shaking off his hands from her shoulders.

The high-pitched screech returns causing Castiel to flinch and look stormily above them.

"No. You are something more. My inquiries about you have been mislead. You must wake up now."

"Wait! No. What do you know about me?" Grace asks speculatively, voice growing darker.

"Not enough it seems," he claims darkly and grips onto her arms with his sparkling blue eyes glaring down at her, "It is imperative that Dean trusts me. Our lives depend on it. I have been entrusted with this task. Failure will not be tolerated, Grace."

Grace's heart beats faster in her chest. She becomes frantic and pushes back at him. "You need to tell me what you know, Castiel. Why am I being chosen?"

"You need to wake up now," Castiel commands, his voice booms as he raises a quick hand and touches Grace's forehead with two fingers.

Grace gasps awake, finding herself in the backseat of the Impala once again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where's the fire, twinkle toes?" Dean asks, turned back at her from his seat.

Grace's eyes blur into focus and sees his superficial worried expression.

"Just…a bad dream, Dean," Grace answers, blinking fast and then glares at him, "Twinkle toes?"

Dean turns back and shrugs. "Your name doesn't exactly suit you."

Grace huffs in response. "Tell me about it," she mumbles to herself.

After a few moments, Grace bellows out, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say that no matter what happens, I'll take care of you guys. I have the ability to heal both of you if it gets a bit rough. This guy…uh…"thing" may just want to talk," Grace stammers to him.

Dean and Bobby exchange a look. He then turns at Grace.

"Listen, sweetheart, you may be able to heal people for some batshit crazy reason but Bobby and me have been at this a long time. This thing hurt one of us. We gotta hurt right on back. We're not all gonna have a nice chat and ride off into the sunset. Baddies don't work like that. You either kill or be killed," Dean declares with a stern expression.

Grace sighs. _He's never going to listen to me. He has too much pride to deviate his plans._

They arrive at the run down barn and quickly commence in trying to summon Dean's hell raiser.

Bobby traces out every sigil he can think of on the walls and doors of the barn. Black markings cover the wooden structure from floor to ceiling. White markings coat the floor, looking like some sort of abstract hopscotch. Gracie can't help but be in awe of the surrounding development.

She steps forward and rests a palm on the letter-covered wooden walls.

"They're beautiful," Grace exclaims, tracing one with her finger.

Bobby comes up behind her and settles, standing next to her.

"That's because they keep the ugly out," he says and winks at her, then walks away to lay the finishing touches on a wall.

Grace smiles to herself. She moves her gaze and rests them upon Dean.

He's leaned against the table, hands pressing against the edge of it. His fingers clenched around them tight.

How do I get him to trust an angel when he doesn't even trust me?

She shuffles over to him and sees his face practically glow with ferocity of his looming battle. He's staring down at an older looking book worn with age and use.

He pushes off the table and walks with purpose to their weapons.

"That's a hell of an art project you got goin' there," Dean says, looking around and setting down the "magic" knife.

"Grabbed some talisman's from every faith around the globe," Bobby answers, walking over to Dean, "How you doin'?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. Can catch and kill anything I've ever heard of," Dean spouts out, pointing with a slow karate chop to each weapon.

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I know. I think I heard you the first ten times. Why don't you go ring the dinner bell?" Dean sternly remarks, nodding to a bowl by Grace.

Bobby sprinkles something into the bowl and speaks a slew of Latin with closed eyes.

Grace, in near panic, steps over to Dean forcibly and grips his sleeved bicep.

Dean glances over and sees her red-rimmed bright blue eyes staring up at him.

"Dean. Please. I don't think force is the right way to go on this," She says, squeezing his arm. _Eyes on the main objective here, Grace. Not the muscley arm..._

Dean throws down a stake, making her jump and twists towards her.

"You know something I don't?" He questions her, glaring.

 _Crap._


	12. Bloody Beginnings

**Sorry for the later update! Lemme just tell you though. It's going to get so much more intense. I had a break through while waiting for my dog to pee. Weird time I know but that's the fun of writing! Reviews are loved by yours truly! Thank you and have a fun weekend! :)**

* * *

Castiel left soon after their encounter. With a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

That only left Dean and Grace to carry Bobby's unconscious body back to the car.

They meet up with Sam at an old junkyard that Dean claims is Bobby's home.

Cars coat the lot like a mechanic's dream. They're in all shapes and sizes.

Once inside the house, Dean advises that they get some shut eye.

They let Bobby sleep off whatever Castiel bestowed on him while they slept in the upstairs bedrooms.

Grace couldn't help but feel a little cold without the boys by her side.

Sam arrives in the early morning. Grace is in the kitchen making herself some coffee with difficulty.

 _Why are these things so complicated? I need a keurig._

Finally hitting the right button, the machine starts brewing and the wonderful coffee aroma flows throughout the room.

Grace didn't get much sleep. She tossed and turned, nervous that Castiel or some other supernatural creature would follow her to her dreams again. Coffee was very necessary this morning.

Sam trudges in and drops his duffle. He comes into the kitchen and sits at the kitchen table. He lets out a breath.

"Hey," he bellows out.

Grace turns and offers him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"So…with Ruby?" She asks, hopping onto the counter while mixing her sugar in the coffee. Her bare legs swish back and forth.

"Yeah. But not how you think. She wants me to tell Dean just as much as you do," Sam says, trying to justify.

Grace snorts and takes a sip on her coffee, makes a face and adds more sugar. "Riiiight. Cuz all good demons want that. Do you even know what your brother's been through while you were off with hell slut?"

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his locks.

"Dean called me before he crashed and told me what he could. And you haven't even _met_ any other demons besides Ruby! How would you know what they're like?"

"Because I know Hell. If you go there then you aren't a good person."

"What about Dean?" Sam asks, finishing his coffee.

Grace stares down into her cup. "God saved him, Sam. There can't be evil in that."

Sam looks over at Grace, his eyebrows furrow. "Hey. Are you okay?"

She bites her lip and looks down to the floor.

Sam stands up and walks up to her. He lifts her chin gently, the spark light and lingering this time. "Tell me, Grace. You don't have a poker face."

"I guess since I hold your secret. You should hold one of mine," she sighs and gazes straight into his hazel eyes. _His pupils are normal. No demon blood today. Maybe I can trust him. Just a little._

"What is it?"

"Castiel…the angel, came to me in my dreams. He tried to convince me to have Dean trust him. I'm not sure why. Do you know?"

Sam's face turns perplexed. "You didn't tell Dean this?"

Grace shakes her head. "I wasn't sure I could."

A sudden grumble booms from the study.

"Morning, kids."

A sleepy Bobby emerges and stalks over to the coffee pot, yawning. Taking his cup, he walks back to his desk and pops a squat. He opens a book and starts reading into Angels.

Grace snickers to herself and her head falls forward to Sam's chest. She leans against him and his hands fall to her back. He strokes her back softly and gives her a light squeeze.

"You're going to be alright, Grace. I promise. We'll figure this out."

Dean woke up an hour or so later. Soon after, Dean and Sam start throwing ideas and theories back and forth in the kitchen about their new "friend", Castiel. Grace stayed out of it. She had to catch up on all things supernatural. Bobby gave her a pile nearly as tall as herself to read through and absorb.

"You two knuckle heads wanna keep arguing religion or do you wanna take a look at this?"

They quickly walk to Bobby's desk. Grace hops up too and stands between them.

"I got stacks of lore, biblical, pre-biblical, some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?"

"What else what?"

"What else can they do?"

"Airlifting your ass outta the hot box? Far as I can tell, nothing."

Dean's lips purse, becoming more discouraged.

"Dean this is good news," Sam says hopefully.

"How?" Dean answers quick.

"Because for once this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys."

"Okay," Dean nods, "Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

Disbelief spreads over his face.

"At this point, biggest money's on yeah," Bobby grumbles to him.

"I dunno, guys," Dean shakes his head and turns away.

Grace walks back into the kitchen to get a glass of water. _How do they do this? Deal with the unknown day in and day out._

Then she hears…

"Why me? I'm just a regular guy."

 _Dean. Doesn't he know what he's worth? I've seen him in action. He cares so deeply for everyone's safety around him. Selfless. Brave. Castiel was right to question Dean's own self worth of him. He needs to learn just how important he is. To everyone. To their future. To_ our _future._

Dean surmised that if he had to research angels then he wanted pie so Sam went out for "pie". Grace knew exactly what he was actually doing. And her name starts with 'R'.

Dean and Grace stayed back and studied their various subjects. Supernatural findings probed many questions from Grace. When she asked Dean her questions, he claimed that the real world element helps understand life's grueling creatures with more understanding. Not in those words, but that's what Grace got from it.

"Not that I'm going to let you get too close to any supernatural baddies," he finishes with a playful nudge.

After awhile, Bobby comes in with a fuss about his hunter friend, Alice, not answering her phone.

They're loading up the car when Sam gets back.

Bobby idles up to the Impala and explains they're all going to check it out and make sure Alice is okay.

Grace hops into the middle seat up front when Sam scoots over for Dean to take the driver's seat.

They go off to Alice's place in separate vehicles, Bobby up front.

The boys bust through the door with Bobby yelling out her name, only to find her laid out on the ground, insides strewn about.

Grace holds the back of her hand to mouth at the sight.

Bobby storms out of the room, making the boys concerned.

Dean steps up to Grace. "Can't you do your whole healing voodoo here?"

Grace kneels down to her and rests a careful hand on her arm. _Nothing. No sense of a soul, life…nothing._

She shakes her head at Dean. He turns around and runs a hand over his face. Sam holds a hand out to Grace and helps her up, a tingling spark vibrating through them. He squeezes her hand in reassurance. Grace answers him with a sad smile.

Dean starts rooting through her things in the closet.

The boys talk amongst themselves about it being a possible spirit that could have done the killing. Grace drifts in and out of the conversation, her focus on the body below them.

 _If only I could have saved you._

She was beginning to get a greater understanding of why the boys and Bobby did this. To save people from the unknown. Grace had seen enough criminal mystery shows to know the wounds on this woman was personal.

What the boys fought against was real and dangerous. And she was anxious to become a greater part of it.


	13. Explosions

**Hope you like this chapter! It's shorter than I wanted yet again. Sooo is anyone else super distraught over Misha Collins getting mugged? I am so upset. He's a gift to this world. Enjoy the read! Review please!**

* * *

Dean and Sam soon go to check on another hunger in the area. Dean called and finds he's not answering.

Bobby seems to be quietly distraught after seeing Alice's body. We let him separate to investigate more hunter's safety.

Grace sighs while sitting in the car, waiting for the boys to finish inspecting their hunter friend's home. She was told to wait in the car. At least until it's safe. Dean's words.

She plays nervously with the edge of Sam's plaid shirt she's wearing. She picked a light green one this time.

I'm really regretting not packing more clothes. Maybe Sam still stashed some of Ruby's somewhere…

The boys step outside the home with grave expressions on their faces.

 _That's not good._

Gracie bites her lip, anticipating the worst.

Dean's on the phone with Bobby. She hears him explaining their friend is no more. Ripped up just like Alice. He says they'll be heading back soon and hangs up.

"You're driving, Sammy. I need some shut eye," Dean says gruffly, throwing the keys to Sam.

Grace scoots back to her middle seat and feels them both get in beside her, the Impala's doors squeaking open and shut.

Sam revs her up and takes off.

The drive to the aforementioned gutted hunter was a long one and Sam rolls them up to an old gas station for a fill up.

Dean's asleep next to Grace, leaning against the car door. She'd been pretty on edge about being in the public eye again. Her susceptibility to her Uncle's goons were alarmingly high being out in the open.

Sam leans down in the driver's window and whispers, "Hey. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash up. You okay here?"

Grace looks over at Dean's sleeping form and gives Sam a shrug. He smirks at her and runs off to the bathroom.

She leans back in the seat and glances around the car, head twisting from side to side.

Dead silence besides Dean's snoring. _Good._

Dean grumbles next to her in his sleep.

Feeling content, she lets her eyes shut from their struggle to stay open.

It feels like sheer moments before Grace's eyes burst open at the sound of a struggle.

 _Sam._

Grace looks down to find herself leaning against Dean.

 _Not again!_

She glances down at his arm snaked around her waist. Huffing at the weight against her and with the urgency of the sounds from Sam's struggle, she twists herself to straddle Dean's knee. A happy groan emits from him and pulls her hard against him, trapping her arms.

 _Crap. Really? I gotta buy him a stuffed animal or something._

Hearing a loud crash, Grace decides she can no longer be gentle with this large sleeping bear of a man before her. Edging upward, she bites down with force on Dean's ear.

His eyes shoot open and Grace is crashing down below him on her back, blood on her lips. His hands hold her delicate arms above her, shining green eyes full of rage.

"Dean," Grace pants out in immediacy.

She points to the restroom with her eyes, struggling with his hold on her.

He releases her suddenly, alarm on his features and she sits up. He digs around for his shotgun and barrels out the door to save his brother.

Grace rubs her wrists and hops out of the Impala.

 _Like brother like brother. Dominating sons of bitches. Or I guess sons of a single bitch._

Shaking her head, she hops out of the vehicle and proceeds towards the boys in a rush.

A shot rings out amongst them.

She's stopped short to see them already walking out. Sam looks like he was attacked by a pack of wild coyotes.

"Sam!" Grace yells, reaching for him, anxious to heal his wounds.

"Whoa, whoa, lil miss vamp wannabe," Dean says with sarcasm.

He spins her around by the arm before she can reach Sam.

"No more biting to wake a guy up, okay?" He stipulates, holding her still.

"It woke you up, didn't it?" Grace says innocently.

Dean leans in close to her ear and whispers, his breath hitting her ear causing her to shiver, "I can think of a lot better ways to wake a guy up. Next time, I'll bite back. Now heal my brother so we can get to Bobby's."

With that, he turns back to the car. The air in front of her seems somehow momentously colder.

"Wait you don't want me to heal you?" Gracie yells to his back.

"Just take care of my brother. Battle wound, Twinkle Toes," he shouts back to her and gets in the Impala.

Grace turns to Sam, in a daze.

She looks up to his wounded face.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Grace asks with worry tracing her words.

Hair disheveled with clothes dirty and rumpled, he nods.

"You will be. I promise," Grace claims, two hands reaching for his face.

The spark shivers through them and Grace's eyes glow faintly.

Sam's healed completely. Not a bruise in place.

"Sam, maybe you should carry me back to the…" Grace mumbles as she falls forward into him.

Sam scoops her up, sighing. He stares down at her small porcelain frame and walks her back to the car.

Dean sees her passed out and jumps out of the car and opens the back door for his brother. Sam gently sets her down and gets in the passenger side with Dean taking his place up front at the wheel.

"You shouldn't have had her do that, Dean."

Dean glances at Grace's sleeping form in the rearview.

"She'll be fine. Needed some shut eye anyway. We have to be at our best in order to protect ourselves. Including her," he answers in a huff, "Besides, she bit my ear."

In sleep, Grace finds herself face to face with a certain angel of the Lord.

"You weren't supposed to find them yet."

"I'm sorry? What are you saying?" Grace questions, arms crossed.

Castiel steps a foot closer. "It was not foreseen that you would meet the Winchesters at this time."

"Are you telling me to leave? I thought I was some sort of pawn for you."

He gives her a confused look. "Pawn, no. Essential presence, yes. Unfortunately, there is no going back."

Grace quirks a brow at him. "Aren't you an angel? Can't you just send me back somehow?"

"Actually, yes. But I've been told at this point in our time table, there is no time left to dabble in," Castiel says gravely, "My apologies. You should have been closer looked after."

"Looked after? By who? I'm not a puppy that needs house-training here, Castiel!" Grace shouts, her heart pumping faster.

Somebody's been watching me?

"That is not mine to disclose."

"You are really testing my patience! Now give me some goddamn answers or I will kill any chances you have of using me and my "essential presence"! Got it?" Grace cries out, moving chest to chest with the angel.

Castiel's demeanor turns dark.

"It's time to wake up now."

"No! Castiel!" Grace wails.

 _I'm never gonna get a real answer. Not unless I find them myself._


	14. Hidden Moments

**Well, here ya go! A little bit of a mushy chapter but maybe ya like that! I'd really love it if you guys would review it. Even the story too if you'd be so kind! I love hearing your thoughts in my head. (Not creepily.)**

 **I have a favor to ask also! Which brother do you like Grace with more and _why_?**

 **The best answer's author will be put into one of the next few chapters! I'll contact you personally when I choose the best response! This doesn't mean I'll make Gracie choose which brother she likes more. They're a packaged deal as promised in the first chapter!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! My views and visitor hits aren't showing up so that's great. I'd really appreciate some good old human feedback!**

 **Thank you all! Read on!**

* * *

The next day proceeded to entail the appearances of multiple ghosts with anger issues. They seemed to have thought they we're wrongly killed off thanks to the Winchesters and Bobby Grace was told.

Their enraged vendetta was short-lived. The boys helped Bobby eradicate the evil spirits back to Heaven. Grace sat idly by at first and took in all she could.

They attempted to show her how to make salt rounds and even to their new-found sanctuary against all ghosts within Bobby's basement.

Once they had to do the ritual upstairs, Gracie was asked to help Bobby in any way she could. She even got to take an iron rod to a ghost or two. At least she thought it was iron. There was so much to learn.

All in all, it was a long day. The boys agreed to spend the night in the library. Sam by the windows and Dean on the floor.

Grace was freshly showered and ready for some (hopefully) pleasant dreamless sleep. Dean gave her a shirt to sleep in. Zeppelin of course.

She walks over to Sam who is laying down and staring out the window in thought.

Bending down, she sits down next to his sprawled out body and balances on her knee. She touches Sam softly on the shoulder and he glances up at her.

"Hey, Gracie." His voice beats within her like rolling gravel.

She smiles at the nickname. It's the first time he's called her that. _Feels like home. Safety. Can I hide in your voice?_

"Are you really okay? You were hit pretty hard today. By multiple entities and objects," she asks, her thumb stroking lazily on his shoulder and thinking about the busy day's events.

"I'm good. Really. I'm fine. We've had worse," Sam answers her as he reaches out and squeezes her knee she's sitting on.

The spark passes through them, eyes locking. Both looks at each other filled with wonder. Where did you come from? Why does this happen to us? I'm starting to get pissed at Castiel for not telling me about my own life here.

Fixed in the trance, Grace grasps onto Sam's hand that's fixed on her knee and laces her fingers through his, holding them in the air. The charge between them holds nothing but power and connection. An infinite calm sifts through their souls in a split second. Like small ocean waves beating on a coast. Soothingly deliberate as it passed between them.

 _Castiel was wrong. I'm supposed to be here. I can feel it._

Grace is first to break the bond. She looks up and sees Dean chugging down a beer before bed. _Classy._

"I wanted to thank you guys for keeping me safe. You much easily could have told me to hit the road."

Dean looks up at Grace from his beer and finishes his swig. He nods to her in response.

"Happy to help out, Grace. Right, Dean?" Sam asks, pointedly staring at him.

Dean steadily continues to nod and raises his beer to them. Swallowing the rest of the bottle's contents, he goes and sets the empty glass container by the sink.

He then walks back to the library and squats down onto his makeshift bed.

Grace gives Sam's hand one last squeeze and let's go. She stands up and bites her lip, looking around.

"Uhm, where…"

Dean tosses her a rolled up blue sleeping bag.

Grace stares down at it. "Th-thanks."

 _Well, this'll be a first. Now Grace, don't make a fool of yourself. It's just a sleeping bag. Seems easy enough to figure out. Right? Right. Yes. Okay._

She examines the extremely tightly held together sleeping bag. She'd only ever seen them in movies. She had never been camping or without her custom made memory foam support bed. Besides the motel room beds and dirty bathroom floors to sleep on that is.

 _That's one thing I miss without a second thought._

Grace gets down on her knees and notices the bungee straining against the sleek fabric. Her face turns focused.

 _You can do this._

Dean notices her hesitation and eyes her wearily. He looks up at Sam but he's already out for the night. _Figures that I'm the one to take care of Ms. Rockefeller over here and teach her how to set up a damn sleeping bag._

"Need some help, Twinks?" Dean questions, arching a brow at her with a slight grin.

Grace looks almost startled at his question. "Uhh…no! No. I've got it. It's just a sleeping bag. A very, very tightly wound sleeping bag…" She mumbles off as she pulls tightly on the bungee without a second thought.

The bungee chord unhooks around the sleeping bag in Grace's hands in a spinning circle, detaching itself. The bag puffs up so suddenly that the chord whips up in the spin and whacks Gracie in the mouth.

She lets out a meek high-pitched whimper and drops the sleeping bag.

Dean shoots up and crawls on his knees to her. She holds her hands to her lip.

Dean grabs hold of her face, the tips of his fingers in her nearly white hair.

"Drop your hands, Grace," he commands.

She shakes her head, her face red with embarrassment.

"No." Her voice muffled by her hands.

"Grace. Drop. The hands," he demands her.

Defeated, Grace drops her hands from her mouth. Dean tilts her head up and down, his own face contorted.

Blood lingers on her lip, but the wound healed quickly after the chord's infliction.

"All better?" Grace asks, hopeful.

Dean's eyes dilate at the sight of her. Lips puffed out, red glazing their surface. He licks his own.

"Dean? Is it alright?" she asks again as she clutched onto his green henley. Her own tongue licks at her lip to see for herself.

Dean tilts his head, and glimmers a small look as if in physical pain.

He blinks rapidly, shakes it off and drops his hands.

"Just fine, sweetheart. Although that's the second time I've seen blood on that mouth. I'm just happy it wasn't mine this time."

Grace's gaze shifts to his scabbing ear.

She reaches for his face to heal him but Dean grabs her by the wrists.

"No, no. Not this time," Dean says as the electricity filters through their touch.

 _I have to stop touching her. I'm gonna lose it._

But Dean couldn't. She felt almost magnetic. He needed her close. _To tell him it would all be okay. To make all of his nightmares drift away._

Dean pulled her over to where he laid down before and made her nestle in with him.

She faced him on the pillow, looking at his magnificent green eyes.

Grace tentatively reaches out and lies a hand on his cheek. Her eyes glowed lightly. He let her. Just to continue their electric touch. His ear had healed from her touch.

Her own now paler blue eyes fought off the exhaustion that overtook after the healing.

Still holding his face, she whispers, "Dean, I'm…." But her eyes drift shut completely and her soft snore ensues.

Dean lifts an arm and rests his hand over hers resting on his face. His thumb strokes under her own hand.

"I know," he whispers back to her sleeping form, "You're sorry…but you don't have to be."

His eyes beat into her soft, sleeping face.

 _This girl has never had a tan in her life. Bet she's never even stayed outside unless to get from point a to point b._

 _And those eyes. How do you get yourself to look like you're high permanently? Does she even know?_

He lets go of her hand and puts a lock of hair behind her ear. He holds up a translucent piece and lets it fall through his fingers.

Dean takes a breath and sighs lightly.

A sudden sound of wings bellows through the library from the kitchen.

 _Castiel._

* * *

 **How was it? Tell me your thoughts! :) I won't bite you like Gracie would!**


	15. Summoning Secrets

**New chapter! SOOO this no stats thing? Kind of a bummer...but what can ya do! I tried to write as much as I could. I was told that a longer chapter would be appreciated! And I figured you readers deserve it! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Reviews make my day! So read n review!**

* * *

 _He's gonna find out. I can't stop him. Can I? Do I want to? Will they still protect me?_

Grace tugs on Dean's leather jacket with a hardy pull.

"Dean, Dean…Dean!" Grace yells to him.

He abruptly turns around, crashing into Grace's small body. His mouth has formed a steady line of dismal suspicion.

Grace's hand drops and he steadies her wobbling frame by the shoulders.

He drops his hands and rubs a hand down his worn face.

"What, Grace?" He snaps at her, "You have something to say?!" His eyes glow with passions of the unknown.

He corners her against a rusty chain-link fence edging around an old brick building.

She shuffles backwards and bounces against it, the metal clanking through the cold night air.

Grace opens her mouth, frozen in fear and uncertainty.

Dean's eyes turn enraged even further at her hesitation. Her radiant blue eyes dance over his stubbled face.

"You better tell me, Grace! Or I will call Uncle Dearest on over here to pick up his prized little pony," he threatens and shifts closer, his entire body weighing into her. His hands lay against the chain-link fence and he slams them down with each sentence, giving her a shake.

 _Would he really do that? Turn me into that monster?_

Grace shakily lifts a hand and grips onto the edge of his jacket. She pulls him closer and let's out a whimper. Her shoulders shake and she clutches onto him. She wraps her arms around him through his jacket, letting her tears fall.

Dean cautiously puts his arms around her, confused at her reaction.

Her voice muffled, she says, "I'm sorry, Dean."

He pulls at her hair and makes her face stare up at him with a heavy hand.

"Tell me what he's been doing, Grace. Why would an angel tell me to stop him?"

 **A few moments later…**

Dean creeps out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't have believed her if I didn't just see it myself."

"Dean. Let me explain…"

Sam holds up the half-conscious man of whom had just been exorcized.

"Let me explain? I already know all there is to know," Dean gravely states, "Come 'ere, Grace."

He holds out an arm and waves her in from the door leading outside. Grace shuffles in the dark room, fearful of what would come. She gnaws at her lip with her arms timidly crossed over each other.

 _I'm sorry, Sam._

Sam's face turns grim, knowing she told Dean everything. His eyes fill with deep-rooted betrayal.

"Oh look, he brought Albino with him. Good to see you again, Dean," Ruby snarkily spits out.

"Ruby. I've heard all about what you've done," Dean says in a bittersweet tone. Suddenly, he rams his whole body into hers. He whips out his blade with her against the fence but Sam intercedes and grabs the knife from him. Sam's thrown at full force against the wall by Dean as he's flipped back against the fence by Ruby.

Pure hatred exceeds through Ruby towards Dean.

Before Grace can think of what to do Sam yells out to Ruby. "Ruby. Stop!"

She releases her hold on Dean's neck and he slips back to the floor.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?"

Ruby and Dean seethe at each other. Their eyes showing how truly they want to rip each other apart.

"Ruby…Ruby, he's hurt. Go," Sam commands of her.

She turns her back and lifts the unconscious gentleman off the floor.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean questions, breathing heavy.

"Dean. Let her go," Grace exclaims, idling up to him.

Dean rips his stare from Ruby, his eyes softening on Grace. His lips tighten. "Fine," he mumbles.

"Now who's the obedient little bitch," Ruby says lastly as she drags the man out the door.

Dean steps forward but Grace latches onto his hand with her own.

"Don't. She's not worth it," Grace calmly states. _Although I want to rip her head off for that albino comment. Unnecessary. That Hell slut._

Grace's touch soothes Dean's initial response yet the anger from his brother's betrayal looms within him.

He gives Sam a disappointed glance and walks forward, pulling Grace along with him by the hand.

Sam calls after them.

"Dean. Grace."

Grace turns her head and gives his a gloomy stare. He returns it, features muddling through mixed emotions.

Walking out of the room, they arrive at the Impala.

Dean opens the creaky door forcefully and motions Grace to get in. She crawls into the passenger seat and Dean settles in the driver's side.

"Shouldn't we wait and talk to him?" Grace asks. _Please?_

Dean gives her a stony expression and pulls his hand from hers. He turns back to the road with the same look and shifts the car into gear, squealing out of the parking lot.

 _Guess not…Drama Dean._

"So what'll we do now?" Grace asks with trepidation.

" _We_ are going to drink till we pass out. You good with that?" Dean questions, not taking his stormy eyes off the road.

 _Drinking…as in drunk… I-I don't get drunk! I've never even had a drink!_

"Uhm, o-okay. Sounds good," Grace nods.

"Damn right."

 **Hours later…**

Dean storms into the drafty motel room, Grace in his arms.

Sam shoots up from his seat at the table.

"What happened?" Sam asks in a panic.

"I'll tell you what happened. This girl has never had a real drink in her life and now she's plastered. Not that that should bother you," Dean claims and drops her onto the bed. She bounces in place and groans. Her near white hair is fanned out around her and she moves to her side.

"What?" Sam steps over to get to Grace's side, but Dean gets in front of him.

"No, no, Sammy. She told me what you did. Locking her up. Drugging her food? Chaining her to the bathroom floor?" Dean points to Grace in agitation, "She may have some weird ass powers but what right do you have to do that to her? Because Ruby said so?"

"No. Dean. You don't understand."

"Understand?!"

Sam turns away and gathers his thoughts.

He abruptly turns back. "We didn't know what she was."

"She's a runaway girl, Sam. Seems pretty unthreatening to me," Dean spits back.

Grace rolls over in a huff. Both Sam and Dean look at her. Her soft snores continue.

Dean runs a hand down his face. He stomps past Sam. "You aren't allowed anywhere near her. Got it? Not when your judgement is so out of whack."

"My judgement? My judgement is fine, Dean. In fact it's even better."

Dean lets out a bitter laugh. "Right. Me and Twinks are gonna hit the road."

He starts grabbing clothes and throwing them in his duffle.

"Dean, I've been helping people. I've been able to send demons back to Hell! Without killing the hosts!"

Dean turns to Sam and wails a punch at him. Sam holds his face from the impact.

"Done?" Sam half mumbles back.

Dean answers with another swing to Sam's face. "Now I'm done. For now."

Sam goes and spits out blood in the sink. Dean hears the water turn on and off.

Sam returns with a towel, drying off his face. "Dean I've saved more people in the last six months than we do in a year. You were gone. This is the only way I knew how to cope."

Dean sighs and sits next to Grace on the bed. Her sprawled form still snores softly.

Dean reaches over and runs a steady hand through her hair and away from her face.

"You know the sickest part of this is, Sam?"

Sam sits across from Dean on the adjacent bed. "Yeah?"

Dean solemnly stares down at Grace's innocent face. He strokes a thumb across her cheek.

"She still trusts you. She still cares about us. And I don't have a _damn_ clue how."

Sam's ringtone echoes through the musty motel room.

"Hello?"

After a short conversation, he hangs up.

"That was Travis. He's got a job for us he needs help with in Carthage."

 **Carthage, Missouri~**

Grace sits in backseat the Impala as they roar down the sunny Midwest street. She holds a hand to her head. A major headache formed after her spout of drinking with Dean.

 _Never again._

She couldn't tell what had happened but the guys seemed to be getting along okay. She still could sense some edginess within their words.

"Hey, can we stop up here? I need juice," Grace grumbles out.

"Juice?" Dean questions.

"Uh yeah! I think I need sugar," Grace answers, staring him down from the back.

 _Running on empty here._

Sam glances over at Dean. He catches both of their looks and raises his hands in defeat.

"Fine! We'll stop up here," he says, motioning to the sign that states the nearest gas station.

They pull in to the somewhat busy gas station. Dean parks and they hop out of the car. Grace stretches her aching muscles with the sun beating down on her.

She'd changed into different shorts and a red plaid shirt of Dean's earlier that day.

The three walk into the store and Grace bolts for the refrigerated beverage section. Her face lights up when she sees her favorite fruit punch flavor.

As she races to it, a heavy-set man with a slew mystery stains upon him spins around and rams right into her, his open scalding coffee spilling all over her.

"Ah!" Grace shuffles backward at the impact.

 _Hot! So hot!_

"Come on, lady. Watch it!" The man yells.

While shuffling, Grace's back bumps into a warm, hard surface.

"There a problem?"

 _Sam._

Sam's hand wraps around her shoulder and steadies her from behind.

The man takes in Sam's size and gives him a once over. His face changes more somber.

"Nah. Just a little mix up," the guy answers, pasting on a smile.

He quickly goes back over to the coffee maker and refills his spilt cup.

Grace crooks her head upward and grins at Sam.

"Thanks, Sam," Grace mutters.

Sam rubs her shoulder and smiles back.

"Don't mention it, Gracie."

"I'm going to go try to wash some of this out in the bathroom. Tell Dean!" Grace walks forward and instantly misses his warm body against hers.

She walks to the back of the store and into the women's restroom.

Unbuttoning the shirt, she whips it into the sink and begins scrubbing with vigor.

 _Stupid guy. Ruining my juice quest._

She starts scrubbing harder. Her anger beats through her like a rising storm.

 _Stupid stain. Not coming out._

 _Stupid Uncle. Using me… Stupid Ryder. For going along with what he must know is wrong. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

Grace lets out a huff and leans against the sink with her hands. Her head bows down and blankly stares down at them. She whips her head back up to see the silhouette of a man behind her.

She gasps and is suddenly slammed into the wall of the bathroom. A large figure towers over her, holding her by the arms with grueling force.

"Hello, Gigi."


	16. Family Reunion

**So that little glitch kinda blew huh? I can't see anyone's views for the past week. Reviews would be exceptional! Ya know what's weird? I wrote this chapter and then went out a few days later with a guy who kinda acted like Ryder with Grace in this chapter. Unwanted touching=bad. Actually...his whole obsession with me isn't too far from Ryder's for Grace. Excuse me while i go contemplate the entirety of my life choices. So can I tell the future with my characters? Haha just kidding. I'm not a loon. Enjoy this chapter babes.**

* * *

Grace's heart hammers in her chest, her lungs rapidly filling and refilling with bouts of air.

Looking up, she knows exactly who it is.

"Ryder," she pants, squirming against his weight.

He leans in deeper and grazes her neck with his nose. He takes in a deep breath as if he was memorizing her scent.

"You smell of them, Little Lion. I've missed you," he nearly moans out to her as if her near presence was breaking him.

"Let me go," she answers coldly.

He shakes his head, grinning to himself.

"You're my cousin, Ryder. You have to know what Uncle wants is wrong. His entire messed up plan is completely crazy!" She squirms with all her might and his hands grip tighter around her arms.

He moves her arms up and holds her wrists with one hand. His head hangs low next to her own.

"Grace…none of it is wrong. Everything we're feeling is so right," he breathes into her neck and runs a hand down her bare side.

Grace bites her lip. I don't want to hurt him. I have to get his mind straight.

"Ryder. You need to stop. He's twisting your mind! I don't want you like that," Grace sputters as he slides a knee between her legs.

Ryder bends his head lower and nips at her neck, making her stiffen.

He mumbles into her skin, "I've always loved you, Gigi. You're God's greatest creation…and you were promised to me. Others may see you as an abomination, but it is doubtful our future will be weighed down with such fallacies."

Grace's blue eyes shimmer up at him when his head raises to look at her.

"Uncle spoke to me. That night. He made me understand. We belong together," he touches her face with his hand gently.

"Don't you care about the outcome, Ryder?" Grace tentatively cries out.

"I have faith in his vision. As should you."

"No, he's-.." Grace is cut off.

His hand's pressure upon her face grows tighter. Grace whimpers.

"No! You belong to me! Are you just expecting those boys to help you? You think they care about you?!" He emphasized his words with a lasting slam of her body against the tiled wall.

Grace's body becomes rigid and eyes fill with anger.

"I don't need anyone! I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. And right now? You're what I need protecting from."

Grace rips her arm from his grasp and holds a hand to his head. Her eyes flow with ferocity, blinding Ryder. He blows backward and hits the tiled wall across the room. The soft green tile crumbles onto his slumped form. A flutter of wings plays into Grace's ears.

Grace falls to her hands and knees, yet raises her head to Ryder.

 _Castiel?_

Two suited men are on either side of Ryder. They bend down and pick him up by the arms.

 _Not Castiel. Don't they know my Uncle only thinks of himself? What kind of angels are they to work with such evil?_

Ryder coughs and glances at Grace with a devilish smirk.

 _That look. He could be Uncle's biological son from that smile. Something he must have picked up from dear old dad._

Realization sets in to Grace's mind.

 _There's no pulling him back from this. He's lost within Uncle's delusion. There can only be one way to stop him._

"You're mine, Grace. You were promised to me! We have much greater forces to make you mine. I swear it," Ryder vows in a growling tone.

Then, at that last vow, they're gone with a flutter of wings.

Grace's wobbling arms and legs give out and she falls face first to the floor. Her eyes close, the last thing on her mind being Ryder's haunting smile.

 **Travis' motel room~**

Grace awakes to the incessant tapping of a pen against a plastic surface. She whips up too quick and winces. Slowly she falls back, her head flopping back to the pillows.

 _God this is worse than the hangover._

She groans and holds her hands against her eyes.

"Hey hey hey," Dean rises up fast and crouches by her. He swipes a hand softly down her arm. Her arms fall from her face and she twists her body to face him.

"How ya feeling, Twinks?" He moves his hand and gently brushes her hair from her cheek. The spark grumbles between them.

Her voice croaks in response, "I've been better, Dean." Grace's eyes shine light blue with heavy lids.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dean questions hesitantly.

 _I should have been there for you. Why wasn't I closer? I should have known._

"It was Ryder, my cousin," Grace rises a bit and touches her hand to his on the bed, "He's coming back for me."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Dean vows.

Grace raises her head a bit when she hears the slam of a glass on the table.

 _Is this Travis?_

He holds the glass up and takes a swig.

Sighing in satisfaction of his beverage, he says, "Evening, little lady."

"Hi there," Grace answers, rising up on the bed halfway.

Dean stands just as Sam busts through the door.

His eyes lock with Grace's. "Oh good. You're awake." He smiles and sits down next to Travis.

"So I was doing some research on the rhuguru…"

"Why would you do that? I already told you everything," Travis cuts him off in a huff.

Dean steps quickly to the table and puts a comforting hand on Travis' shoulder. "Sammy just likes to be thorough."

 _Rhuguru? What's that…_

Grace decided it was a good time to take a shower. She wanted every part of her touched by Ryder to wash away. She whips off the dingy dark green comforter. Looking down, she gasps and quickly covers herself back up.

 _Why am I in my underwear?!_

 _Wait._

Grace looks up. Dean and Travis were in a deep conversation about a past story of their father. Sam is staring down at his dusty book, completely oblivious.

"Sam!" Grace whispers.

Sam raises his head from the page's confines. Grace wiggles her finger motioning him to come closer. He walks over carefully and sits down on the bed in front of her.

"What?" He quietly says, leaning forward.

Their breath mingles between them. Grace can't help but be pulled into his gorgeous eyes and strong jaw.

 _How could someone so beautiful and book smart be so senseless with themselves?_

Grace shakes off her daunting thought and amorous gaze.

 _Answer the man, Grace. The toned, ripply muscled man. That shirt fills him out so nice…_

"Can you grab me a shirt? Fast please?"

Sam's eyes travel down her blanket covered body, blinking. His eyes widen and realizes her meaning. He holds a hand to his head and answers, "Uh yeah! Right."

Grace sighs as he runs to get his duffle. He hands it to her.

"There's some stuff in there I think are yours," he says, smiling sheepishly at her.

Grace rifles through the bag and grabs her clothes. Her only pair of dark blue jeans, her favorite light blue cheeky undies, and one of Sam's dark purple plaid shirts.

 _Well I'm definitely going to roll the bottom up a bit on this shirt._

She whips out a black t-shirt from the duffle and lets it fall over her body. As her head pops out of the hole, she notices Sam staring solemnly.

"What?" She questions.

His hair hangs down over his face with his head turned at her.

"I'm uh…really sorry about the way I treated you when we met. I can't stop thinking about how ridiculous I was with Ruby."

Grace notices his face is filled with sadness and self-loathing. She reaches out and twines their fingers together. He grunts softly at the spark vibrating from their hands.

"I told you that you could never hurt me, Sam. I meant what I said."

He looks at her pale face teeming with trust for him.

Dean's right. How could she holds us with so much trust after what she's been through?

Smiling, she hops off the bed, taking her clothes with her and into the bathroom.

Sam stretches out his fingers and forms a fist, bringing his hand around it. He brings his head down and his lips to his hands. He's aching with need.

 _A need for her. A need for redemption. A need for answers…_


	17. Internal Dealings

**Hey avid readers and drifters alike. I wrote my dang hardest here. I was fairly busy this week as it were. So that's not cool. I hate actually doing things. On a schedule. LIKE AN ADULT. Anyway, here is my spanking new chapter. Enjoy and review please! I haven't gotten one this month yet! Be my first! I beg ye. hehe**

* * *

They were on the road to Pennsylvania.

Grace couldn't help but think back to the grotesque body of Jack Montgomery. It would definitely be filling her nightmares for a while.

Poor Travis. He should have trusted the boys' judgement. He didn't seem like such a bad guy to Grace. She just wished they could have found his body to heal him with. She never wanted to feel so helpless trapped in that closet with Sam as that monster tried to feast on Dean's unconscious form.

Shivering, she lays down in the backseat. She stares upon the seat in front of her, thoughts roaming free.

She could have saved Jack. But at what cost? He was a monster. Constantly hungry for his forbidden meal. There was no other way to stop him. Grace couldn't help but think of how similar she felt about Ryder. There really wasn't another way to stop him unless she killed Uncle. Maybe even Ryder too.

 _I miss when we were kids. We did nothing but protect each other. He would talk for me. Beat up anyone who gave me a hard time. I wouldn't see a kid that made me upset ever again. He was my constant shield. If anyone picked on him, I'd throw things at them. Not quite so effective._

She glances up at Dean at the wheel. He was immersed in thought too it would seem. He feels guilty for Travis' demise. As he does for everyone she's noticed. He had told her that Castiel sent him to see his father and mother in the '70s. Its really affected Sam and Dean's relationship. Seemed to be on better terms. At least Sam could be near her now. She felt some comfort in that.

They rolled up to the outside of Oktoberfest. Drunks scattered around them in mass quantities.

Dean turns around from the front seat and looks at Grace. She sits up, noticing his turn.

"Twinks? This is a playground for sleezebags, alright? You will stay by either mine or Sam's side the entire time within Pennsylvania lines."

Grace snorts. "It can't be that bad. If I can handle Ryder, I can handle some gropy dudes."

Dean's eyes graze over Grace's body. She was in one of his AC/DC shirts, tied up around her body. It would be a dress otherwise. Her black shorts fit right around her pale legs. Her long nearly white hair is wrapped into a braid resting on her shoulder.

"Not in that, you can't." His eyes lock with hers, green and blue bouncing back and forth. Her fingers wrap nervously around her shorts edges.

"You don't seem like you two are in the right attire either," Grace boldly states.

Dean's eyebrow lifts at her statement. He and Sam were in their FBI suits, ready for questioning.

"Soo, while you two are out doing whatever it is fake FBI agents do...," Grace smirks and has her eyes dance over their outfit mockingly, "I will be around trying to find delicious carny food."

Dean sighs and says, "God I wish you could come with us."

Sam finally looks away from the laptop in his lap and closes it up, putting it safely back in its case. He gives Dean a knowing look. "She'll be fine. Besides, she can't come with us on anything official till we figure something out for her story."

"Yeah," Grace answers lightly, "Figure out my story and we can be the Three Musketeers."

"Okay. Whatever. Let's go."

With that, they bail from the car and walk into the festival.

Grace wanders about the drunkard's dream in complete disbelief that such an event can even occur…from such a needless thing like alcohol.

Her last bout with the drink has steered her clear for some time. As much as she loved being gallantly carried away by a one Dean Winchester, she'd rather remember most of it next time.

Finally, she comes across a lemonade stand. The kind that dumps a ton of sugar and a lot of lemon. This is her alcohol! Diabetes better not hit her any time soon. Gracie snorts to herself. She'd rarely been sick in her life. Probably because she rarely left her Uncle's fortress.

A pretty brunette settles next to Grace as she orders her sugary treat. She's in the bar maid uniform that the local women workers seem to wear here.

Grace couldn't help but feel something about her was different. She looked normal. She ordered her drink with no problem. Grace was leaning against another booth, gnawing at her straw, staring at this peculiar yet totally average woman. The woman looks up after receiving her drink and gives Gracie a wink. Grace shivers in response and the straw falls from her mouth and quickly looks away.

 _Was that just my gaydar going off? Is that the term for it? Was she into me? Oh god. How flattering. Too bad I don't swing that way. Get it together, Grace._

By the time Gracie glances back up from her panic of being caught staring, the woman had disappeared.

Grace made her way back to a bar that didn't seem so filled with drunks. She spots Dean and Sam sitting at a table and she sighs out a breath of relief. Walking fast, she pulls up a chair at the end of the table.

Sam smiles at her and her stomach flutters. Dean takes a swig of beer.

"Hey, Twinks. Glad to see you made it back in one piece. No tails on you?"

Grace shakes her head vigorously.

"Good, good." He stands with his empty glass of beer. Playfully he pulls at her long braid on his walk to the bar.

She turns her head to Sam and he leans forward with his elbows on the table.

"You don't want another one?" she asks.

"No. We're still technically on the job."

Leering gazes drift upon Grace. Dean is chatting up the bar maid. Two suit-clad men are seating down the aisle. Sam catches their wandering looks.

His face turns serious. "Grace. Come here."

"What?" Grace's eyes widen.

"Come here. Now," Sam commands.

Grace stands and steps next to Sam in confusion.

Sam pulls her by the arm and settles her onto his lap. His arm wraps around her middle as his hand strokes her side. Grace's arm draped around his shoulder and she leans into his ear.

"Uhm. Sam? Why am I on your lap?" She whispers and his grip on her hip tightens as the one of the two suspicious men glance their way. Grace holds back a sound from the feeling of his large hand gripping her tight.

Sam turns his head slightly, eyes never leaving the men. "There were two suited men looking at you. Uncle's maybe?"

Grace's heart beats even faster. Sam's hand grazes across her skin on her side below her shirt. "I've got you. I just want to be sure they're here for you." The spark radiates, warming them both. Somehow, it has a calming effect on Grace. She takes a deep breath, processing possibilities. Her arm reaches out and plays with Sam's lapel, trying to release leftover tension. _Were they followed? I should really be more worried that turned on right now. Bad Grace._

Dean, finally done hitting on the bar maid, comes back to the table with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, Sammy? What the hell?" He gruffly spits out and sets down his full to the brim beer, making it slosh down the sides. Sam motions with his eyes to sit and looks straight back at the men.

Dean complies and squats down into the chair, taking a sip of his beer, glaring at his brother.

"Two men. Might be here for Gracie," Sam plainly states in a clipped tone, "Don't know for sure."

"And that automatically means she has to sit on your lap, huh?" Dean says accusingly, eyes pointed at Sam's wandering hand.

Grace pipes up, "I don't mind."

Dean's eyes widen and his arms fly into the air. "Right! Okay. 'Cuz you trust us. So damn much." Dean leans back in his seat with a huff.

Sam smirks and says, "You're just mad it isn't your lap she's on. And I'm fairly certain you struck out with that waitress." Sam rests a hand on the outside of her thigh, sending shivers through her. She bites her lip and looks up at Dean. His eyes are full of fire across from her. He does want it to be him. His eyes flash to Sam.

"They're bar wenches, Sam," he corrects, taking a large angry swig of his beer.

The two suited men wobbly stand up and throw various bills on their table. They then quickly leave in a drunken state, nearly running into many tables on their way out.

"Good goin', Sammy. Staking out two business douches out for an afternoon chug. Bravo," Dean laughably smiles at them and raises his glad before taking one last slurp.

Sam sighs and his head falls back slightly and then raises again.

"Alright," he pats Grace on the hip to get up and then rises himself, throwing money on the table, "Let's get a move on."

Grace straightens her shirt and shorts after hopping down. They make their way out after Dean rises up with a stretch. Sam leads the way with Dean resting a hand on the small over her back, guiding her to the door possessively.

 **The next morning~**

"Gracie. Time to get up."

She groans and feels fingers brush her hair from her face, not opening her eyes.

"I have orange juice."

Her eyes pop open and she sits up quickly. Blinking rapidly, she notices Sam is seated on the edge of the bed.

Smirking, he says, "It's on the table."

Smiling back, she dashes across the room and downs the fruity beverage with fervor.

"Thank you, Sam. You're a life saver!" She says gleefully.

Glancing in a nearby mirror, she sees her reflection.

 _Oooh. That's not a pretty sight._

Her hair was a wild mess and in serious need of a brushing. She'd slept in one of Sam's plaid red shirts that hung down far enough where she felt comfortable not to wear shorts or pants to bed.

Staring at her pale legs, she couldn't help but agree that she was crazy pale. The shirt was twisted and hung on one shoulder. Embarrassment wells on her cheeks in pink splotches.

 _This is not a good look for me._

Shaking her head, she runs to the bathroom leaving Sam confused at her silence and inspection of herself.


	18. Capturing Beauty

**Here's da chapter! Did ya guys see the new season promo? I noticed lots of Cas beatings going on :( BUT I also saw that Dean looked like he saved him! I think. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter. I've had it for a few days but I was working some things out on how I wanted to have the scenes play out. It was a toughie! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Grace emerges from the bathroom, fresh and clean in shorts and a navy tank.

"Uh. Sorry. I just had to freshen up. Where's uhm Dean at?" She bites her lip and gives Sam a bold stare.

He smiles for a second and stands u, his face turning grim. "He went to check out a new body."

"Another vampire or werewolf?" Her eyes widen. "You didn't have to stay here for me, Sam. I would have been fine." It had been a few days since the first body showed up. Along with another.

Sam sets his long legs in motion and steps closer to her. His hands rest on her shoulders. Energy tingles from them both as their eyes collide across at one another.

"Don't ever think keeping you safe is a chore for us, alright?" His hand sweeps up and he cups her soft cheek. Her breath catches at the contact.

"Alright." She can feel the weight of that one heavy word leaving her lips.

 _He's too close. Abort!_

Gulping some air, she backs up and out of his embrace, body nearly shaking.

"When'll he be back?" She questions with fast words, curious at how long she'll have to be alone with him.

"He said it shouldn't take long. We could go get a bite to eat?"

She smiles wide at the mention of food. She was starved. _Yes please!_

Her stomach growls loudly in salutation.

Sam arches and eyebrow and chuckles.

"Food it is then," He grabs his jacket and pulls out his phone, "I'll call Dean and tell him to meet us there if he finishes up soon."

Grace reaches for a loose solid red colored plaid shirt on the floor. She slips it on and motions she'll be waiting outside to Sam. He nods in weary agreement.

 _I need some fresh air. My hormones must be supercharged or something today._ _Do witches cast list spells? Maybe that's it._

Grace sighs and leans against the wall of the building. Out of the corner of her eyes she spots someone peeking out from around the corner. Every time she looks straight on, it disappears back behind the wall.

She narrows her eyes and yells, "I can see you ya know. You're really not as sneaky as you think you are."

She hears faint rustling with contact upon the wall they were cowering behind.

Taking a step closer, she bellows with what strength she can muster, "Ryder if that's you, I'm not in the mood for your crap. You know I can hurt you a lot worse than I did before." Her hands clench into fists at her sides.

A cloaked man hops out from around the corner.

 _Dracula?!_

"Good evening, my dear. Tell who is des Ryder and why is he trying to take you from me?"

Grace blinks in disbelief. She holds a hand up. "Alright, easy on the accent, buddy. You know Halloween isn't for a couple weeks right?"

"Now, now, Mina. We are to be married! You must come with me!" He starts towards Grace in dignified steps after a wisp of his cape to his face.

Grace shuffles backwards and runs for the otherside of the motel parking lot.

 _What the hell…what the hell…what the hell!_

"What the frickin hell!"

Her black Pumas beat against the pavement as she took off as fast as she could to get away from the lunatic.

"We will be married, my love!"

She turns her head and winds up tripping on a parking space divider.

Grace feels him move closer and whisper, "I am yours. And you, my bride."

She feels lucidity wane from her person and unconsciousness grip her with the slam of her head to the pavement.

 **Several hours later~**

Grace grumbles and turns to her side. Her eyes drift open to find silken sheets and bedding beneath her.

 _Oh no. Did Uncle find me? Was it all a dream? An incredibly detailed dream?_

She sits up with a start and takes in the medieval décor.

 _Am I in a castle?_

"Ah! You're awake, my dear."

She looks up to see the very creepy face of Dracula himself.

 _God. Not you._

"Listen here you deranged second-rate bloodsucker. I do not want anything you're selling. So if you don't mind? Let me go."

Grace had about enough of this joker before he even opened his mouth back at the motel. If she could take on a skilled man like Ryder, then some loon that watched too many cheesy horror flicks would be no problem.

His eyes flicker with annoyance at her outburst. He's quick to recover.

"You like the dress? It suits your beauty so well."

 _Alright. That stupid accent is grating on my last nerve._

Grace glances at the white gown and gives it an unenthusiastic shrug.

"Eh. I'm not really a dress girl," she glares up at him, unafraid.

He stomps closer to the bed and stands over her. He grabs hold of her by the chin.

"Put on the dress, girl. Or I'll do it myself!" The accent drops and he throws her head to the side by her chin.

Grace rubs her jaw, mouth set open as she glares back to look at him.

"No." She states, voice low.

His face turns dark and changes visibly as if something snapped inside the crazed man.

"You will put this dress on!"

Grace realizes it's time to run. She crawls across the bed only to be pulled back by the back of Dean's plaid shirt. The fabric pulls around her and she huffs and screeches as he throws her back down.

He rips the front of the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Take these clothes off, Mina! You only smell of him!"

Tears stream down her face and she grasps at his forceful hands holding her down.

"Fine! Fine! I'll put the dress on!" She yells, pushing his hands away from her. Her lungs and heart beat within her, pumping and straining for air.

He smiles sickly down at her disheveled form.

"Excellent." He steps away, seemingly giving her privacy.

Grace quickly dresses into the gown after removing her clothing.

 _Replacing one captor for another. Way to go, Grace._

She stands up from the bed and steps in front of it.

"Alright. Here it is. In all its silken creepy glory," she says, throwing her arms at her sides.

He turns around and grins at her like a cat playing with a canary.

"Beautiful." He reaches over and touches her cheek.

Grace gasps and her eyes glow with a beaming blue light.

 _The killings. Vampire. Werewolf. Mummy? Ripping those poor people apart. Strangling. Killing. Changing. The bar maid? Trying to blend in…_

Grace stumbles back from him, eyes shifting back to normal yet still wide with new found knowledge.

"You killed those poor people. And for what? A fake bride?"

"What are you?" He questions, head tilted.

Grace backs up till she can feel the backboard of the bed frame behind her.

"What are _you_?" She asks back to him.

"My father…was the first to call me what I am. A monster. He would beat me. I would run away but he would always find me, call me a freak."

Grace bites her lip and waits for him to continue.

"And then I found the classics. Movies where the monsters were so elegant. Brooding with power. So I became my own. With my own ending."

"You kill people. There is no ending for you where you're happily ever after."

"I have you now. I have no need for a happily ever after."

A rustling comes from upstairs.

Dracula turns his head and looks at the exit.

"Sam? Dean?!" Grace yells from to top of her lungs.

He turns back to her feverishly. His hand raises and whips back, coming down on her with supernatural strength.

She falls backward to the bed, blood dripping from her mouth. Her vision wavers.

Sam bursts in the doorway, gun ready. Dean is right behind him, decked out in ridiculous lederhosen. Grace isn't sure she's starting to see things.

 _Lederhosen?_

Sam's eyes lock with hers as she tries to raise her body by shaking elbows from the bed. His eyes turn fierce at the sight of blood dripping from her mouth.

Dracula comes up from behind and throws Sam through an adjacent wall, breaking through it entirely. His gun goes flying into the air and drops to the hard ground.

Grace struggles to her feet from the bed and grabs hold of the weapon with shaking fingers. She turns her body back to the men. Squaring her shoulders, she lets off two rounds. They rip through Dracula's torso and he stumbles to a chair.

"And so it is beauty that killed the beast."

Grace drops the gun with a clang. The vampire imposter's eyes close and he slumps over in his chair. Her legs give out from the excitement and she falls to the floor on her back. She stares up at the tall overhanging ceiling. Dean's the first to arrive at her side and holds her head in his lap.

"Grace. Grace! Come on, kid. Don't go unconscious on us," Dean quakes, voice gruff.

He pats her cheek. "Come on."

Sam comes up to them and crouches down, his expression worried.

Grace reaches up and pulls on one of Dean's suspenders. Her blue eyes fluttering.

"What's with the lederhosen, Dean-a-ling?" She slurs out.

Sam smirks at Dean. "Dean-a-ling?"

Dean glares back at Sam, eyes piercing. "Shut up. She's out of it."

Grace laughs as if she's heard the funniest joke in the world. "You don't like the nickname?" She sighs, "I'm hungry." She lets out another snort.

"Alright. Let's get her out of here." Dean grumbles.

The boys hoist her up and walk out with the delirious girl in their arms.

* * *

 **Soo ya. That's how that happened. I didn't want to saw EVERYTHING that the Dracula shapeshifter said. The episode felt too touchy feely for me. Although my heart can be very cold sometimes so maybe it's just me. I wanted him to have a rougher exterior and a more cruel demeanor. I figured someone who kills people because of the "monster" he was would be a bit more barbarous way about him. Hope ya liked the chapter! Time to write the next one! :)**


	19. Twisted Feelings

**Sorry for the late update. I just wasn't picturing well enough on how the story was going to take off from our last chapter. Plus full time work and school doesn't help the creative juices. I also decided to skip the episode 'Yellow Fever'. It's a hilarious episode, yeah, but I felt like it might drag the story out too much and I'm eager to move on to what I have planned! This chapter is mostly back story. I'm so excited for you guys to see what I have planned! Next chapter is gonna be long I'm thinking! Review if possible! Thank you!**

* * *

The amigos three head to a new motel and the boys assess Grace's wounds.

They place her in the middle of one of the beds and Sam settled next to her.

"We should probably have her change into something not so formal," Sam suggests, eyes blaring up at Dean.

Arms crossed, Dean purses his lips and raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, are you suggesting we undress an unconscious girl, Sammy?"

Sam sits there with his mouth open and looks back and forth from Dean to Grace.

"Just say no, dumbass. She'll be fine. Throw a blanket over her," Dean huffs, staring at Grace's passed out form.

Dean seats himself on the other side of Grace, gazing at her longingly.

His eyes crinkle and a slight smile forms at the edge of his mouth. He raises a hand and brushes her hair back from her face. The bruises from their encounter still mar her face. Dean's face crinkles at the look of her injuries. Her white hair fans out from her head.

 _I should have protected her better. I let this happen._

He holds a hand to his head and rubs it down his face.

I gotta get out of this room.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean says, standing up abruptly and puts on his jacket.

Sam glances up, brow furrowing with question of Dean's sudden movement. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to head out for a celebratory beer," Dean claims, "You okay here?"

Sam looks over at Grace's steadily resting figure and shrugs. "I guess so."

"Awesome. Be back in a while. Take good care of her," Dean mentioned on his way out and closed the door behind him, leaving Sam to give him a curious look.

Time passes by and Sam drifts off from the book he was reading. Grace groans and reaches out, resting her palm on Sam's chest. Her leg reached up out of the long slit in her white dress and wraps around Sam's. She snuggles into his neck. She hums in appreciation and her eyes flutter partially open. They wander about the room and find that Dean is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dean?" She whispers, voice plagued from sleep. Her breath is hot on Sam's neck.

His arm underneath her strokes up and down her back.

"Mmm, he went out for a beer."

"Now?" Gracie raises her head.

"I mean a little while ago but yeah."

Grace hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"Shouldn't he rest?" She mumbles into him.

Sam rubs one of his eyes. "I couldn't stop him. My brother has no keeper, Gracie."

She sits up, balancing on one of Sam's legs and huffs. Sam smiles up at her. Her hair cascades down her back, wild from her nap.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Grace?" He blurts out.

Grace's eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

Sam blushes intensely at his outburst. "You're just an amazingly beautiful woman, Grace. We're lucky to have you." He reaches out and touches her leg; his hand feeling the soft white silk against her skin.

Grace's red cheeks mirror Sam's own. "Thank you, Sam. For coming to save me." She bends down and places a kiss on Sam's rosy cheek. They gasp together as their electricity sparks through each other at the simple touch. Their eyes clash intently as Grace raises herself from the kiss. She bites her lip and breaks their intense submersion in one another.

"I should probably get dressed," she mutters and hops off of Sam.

Grace walks over to Sam's duffle and pulls out a change of clothes. She hurries into the bathroom and slips off the white dress.

Well this needs to be burned.

She glances up at the mirror and sees her slightly swollen cheek. Feelings of guilt swims into her head.

 _I killed him._

 _He was a killer, Grace._

 _He would have hurt Dean and Sam. Captivity never did suit you._

Sighing, she flicks away a fallen tear from her face.

Quickly, she gets dressed into a big old blue plaid shirt of Sam's and jeans. She steps out just as Dean stumbles in the door.

"Hey, Twinks," he smirks.

He then proceeds to the bed across the room and falls face first into the bed.

Grace blinks rapidly and looks over at Sam. He shrugs and smiles to himself at his fool of a brother.

 **Late the next afternoon~**

Dean squints along at the road in front of them with Baby's engine roaring through the air.

"Dude. Are you really hungover?" Sam asks incredulously.

Dean shoots him a nervous look but quickly gazes back at the road. He holds his hand up at the windshield. "It's just bright out there, Sammy."

Sam shakes his head, smiling. "Right."

"I had a lot on my mind," Dean sighs and glances to the backseat at Grace staring out the window.

 _I couldn't stand to see her pain. To know I could have stopped it. But I wasn't fast enough. And it killed me that I couldn't protect her like she trusted me to._

 **Halloween~**

The boys decided that they could pose Grace as an intern for the time being. They bought her some makeup to try to mellow out her red-rimmed eyes and look less like she just went on drug spree. She really didn't think it'd work. Although, she also never had a reason to cover them up in the first place.

"I don't like it."

The two hunters stare down at her, arms crossed accordingly.

"It'll do the job," Sam rebuffs his brother.

"She doesn't look right," Dean grumbles and points to her with his hand.

Grace frowns and smacks his hand away. "She is right here. I don't care how it looks. Let's just go." She rises from the bed with their eyes still blaring on her.

"What?" She questions.

Sam flicks his gaze up and then down on her.

"You're gonna have to dress up," Sam says and smirks even brighter.

 **High School Art Room~**

"She nearly clawed my eyes out."

Don Harding, the school are teacher, stares at Grace. His eyes rove over her like a beast does his prey.

Grace meets his eyes and his head quirks to the side.

Dean clears his throat and his eyes zero in on the teacher.

"Who's this?" He asks with a lingering gaze.

Dean steps in front of Grace, blocking her from his vision.

"Our intern. Doesn't matter. I'm the one you're talking to, pal," Dean commands.

Grace scoffs at Dean's macho move.

 _Doesn't matter? Excuse me? I'm wearing a pants suit for this crap._

She sighs and looks up at the creepy masks hanging from the ceiling.

 _If only these kids knew. These masks don't seem to be too far from the truth._


	20. I Dream of Gigi

**Okay. This was a difficult chapter. Just so you're warned. The ending is a bit brutal. So beware. I've had this planned for a while. So enjoy the slightly disturbing fruits of the labor of a bisexual Jewish girl from Michigan of whom uses way too much real life situations in her stories. (I swear the ending isn't one of them.) Peace, κούκλες.**

* * *

The "FBI agents" (and intern) walk out of the high school.

Dean walks with purpose to the car and opens the back door for Grace. Sam and her exchange a look of the perplexing nature.

Dean slams the door and whips the driver's side door open.

"That guy should not be teaching teenagers," Dean spouts off angrily.

Sam brow furrows.

Dean spins his body more towards Sam. "Did you not see how he was eyeing our Gracie back there?"

Grace's eyes burst open as she was enjoying a secret juice box she had hidden in her suit jacket.

"Our Gracie?" Sam chuckles. "I was more focused on his answers."

Grace's cheeks beat red as she plays with the edge of her new dark suit's jacket. She continues to suck down her juice. Its contents were more needed now than ever.

Dean hears the sound of her sucking at air through her little straw and turns his body to her.

"Where'd you get that, Twinks?" He asks with suspicion.

"I bought it for her," Sam says triumphantly.

Dean shoots him a cross look. He snatches up the box from her small hands. She hops up and leans over him as he holds the juice box out the window.

"Give it back! I'm not done yet!" She whines.

"You're done now! No spilling in Baby!"

She huffs and climbs over the front seat.

Dean sees her movement and quickly throws the juice box out the window. Grace's mouth falls to the floor is disbelief.

"Dean!" She punches him right in his bicep and turns away. Grace latches onto Sam's side and pouts against him.

Sam chuckles and strokes her hair. "Oooh. Did the mean man throw away your juice?"

Dean glares at their closeness. Sam just shrugs and continues smiling while Grace snuggles up, refusing to look at Sam's brother.

"Why's she always almost on top of you?" Dean grumbles to himself and revs Baby down the road.

 **At the motel~**

Gracie groans in her sleep and flops over on the bed.

 _It's beautiful here. Pain seems distant. Troubles seems even farther._

Endless fields filled with colorful flowers surround her. She breathes in the fresh spring air. Smiling and eyes closed, she feels the sun beat down on her, invigorating her soul to the bone. Dreaming of this place was nothing new. It was her happy place. Nothing but sunshine and flowers. Peace and tranquility.

"Gigi, my love."

Grace's eyes shine open. _No. Not here._

She spins around to see Ryder's cocky pose. He's bathed in leather and jeans, adding to his cruel smirk and coifed hair.

"You're truly a vision."

"Ryder. You need to get out of my dream. How are you even here?" Grace demands, stepping back. The bright green grass crunches under her bare feet.

He holds up his arms and two suited men appear; the flap of their wings fluttering through the sweet air of nature's wind. Each man stands a foot off to his side and slightly behind.

"Friends in high places, lovely. We're here for you."

Grace's mouth flattens with defiance. She pulls up her chin and looks him straight in his deep eyes.

"Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever! Are you ever bringing me back there. I can promise you that. Uncle wants to use me for unspeakable things, Ryder. How do you not understand that?" She asks, her voice nearly breaking at the end.

 _Stay strong. This is no longer the Ryder you know. Is it?_

Ryder sighs and turns his head towards the sky. He slides his thumbs in his front jean pockets as though they're just having another pleasant conversation that won't end in kidnapping.

"You know as well as I do that we are fully capable of taking you. Uncle has made sure of it."

"Then why are you finding me in my dreams instead of the real world, Oh Knowing One?" Grace snaps back, crossing her arms.

Ryder's eyes flash and he glares at her with displeasure.

"I know your game, cousin. You want my location and think you can scare it out of me. You thought wrong," Grace says and smiles smugly.

Ryder's mouth opens as if to answer, but his gaze roams over her attire. She's in one of Dean's dark grey Led Zepplin t-shirts.

"Are you sleeping your way to safety, Gigi?" He questions, cocking his head and stepping forward.

"Excuse me? No! Geez, Ryder! Get a grip on yourself! My god…" Grace shakes her head in complete disgust at his accusation.

Ryder makes a bold step closer and snaps his fingers. The two angelic nobodies stand in attention and swoop in. They take hold of Gracie's arms at both sides with robust force. She struggles but knows she can't possible just wiggle her way out of this. She needs something stronger. Much stronger. Angel stronger.

She stares up solemnly at Ryder. "Make them let me go. This isn't necessary!"

"I believe it is, sweet one," he says in a state of total calm. He grasps onto her chin and points her head up to his own as he settles closer.

"Give in to your one true love." His eyes search her face as if her love will suddenly show.

"No! You are family to me. My cousin. Not my husband! Not my boyfriend!" She yells and headbutts him in the nose with her final word.

He stumbles back and rubs his nose. He stands straight and bounces back, blood dripping from his nose's damage.

With venom dripping from his voice he bellows, "Hold her down."

Grace screeches at his words as they tighten their hold onto her with bruising force.

Ryder holds out his hand to his side and a iron brander solidifies in his palm. A symbol unlike anything Grace has seen before is attached to the end.

Her thrashing become frantic as Ryder grips the iron tight and it turns red hot in his hand.

 _How is he doing that? Where did it come from? I need to get out of here. Wake up dammit!_

He latches his hand onto the collar of Dean's shirt and rips it halfway down the middle. Raising the brander, he plummets the heated rod down to the side of her neck making her squeal out in pain, her entire body contracting with the heated pressure. Tears mar her face from her crystalline blue eyes as she falls to her knees.

Bending down to her level, he roughly grasps her chin to look at him again.

Staring her down, he whispers to her, "You are mine. I've branded you as my own. This mark means you belong to me," he leans closer in her ear, his hot breath coating her skin, "And only me."

He runs his hand down her face softly until he reaches her near white hair. He pulls back roughly, taking a handful and smashes his lips to hers. Her shriek is muffled by his lips as he pulls back, moaning into her. His bloodied nose smearing on her face. He then bites down onto her ravaged bottom lip, drawing ripe red blood.

Finally done, he groans, staring down at her. His eyes still hungrily beat into her. He licks her blood from his mouth as if it was chocolate itself, his own groan still flowing through him.

"I will never be satisfied of you, Gigi. When you least except it, I will appear and take you back to where you belong."

And then everything goes black.


	21. The Girl With The Angel Tattoo

**Sorry for the late update! I was kinda stuck on this story. I wasn't sure where to go with everything involving Anna. I skipped a few more episode just for the sake of how boring I would find writing it. I had an idea for the wishing well idea but didn't seem worth it. Readers would have never seen a chapter then! So read on! :) review! Yay.**

* * *

"Grace. Grace! Wake up!"

Her eyes flutter open and closed, feeling her enveloped body being shaken vigorously.

"Dude, what the hell's on her neck?"

Then sentence was like a tub of cold water falling on her. Her eyes shoot open and she sees Dean holding her close.

His eyes stare into her with a worried expression. He holds a hand to the side of her face.

"What happened, Twinks?" Dean asks gruffly, staring at her puffy bloodied lip.

Grace can feel Sam hovering behind them. Dean's eyes flit from her to him. Tearing stream from her face, falling to Dean's chest. She clutched onto his shirt and hides in his neck.

"Ryder found me. In my dreams. I was powerless. Or at least I felt that way," she chokes out. Her body feels a mess. She can't control all the different emotions shifting through herself. She just wants to be held. To be taken where he'll never find her.

She shifts her body and curls her legs around Dean's middle. She knows she's in just one of his shirts and a pair of black underwear, but she doesn't care. She's hurting.

Dean's eyes widen and he looks at his brother.

She squeezes him tighter and he wraps a hand around her exposed thigh, grazing her skin with his thumb. "It's okay, Grace. We've got you," he softly says to her.

Grace raises her head and her eyes glimmer at him, still saturated with unfallen tears. She suddenly remembers what he'd done. Her hand drifts close to her neck and she feels the rough raised skin of the mark Ryder had left. Few tears slip from her face.

How could it have been real?

"Ryder marked me. He said he was claiming me as his," Grace mutters, her voice close to cracking.

Before Dean or Sam could reply, the sound of fluttering wings vibrate through the air.

"Dean. Sam. We need to talk."

Grace tightens her hold on Dean and her body goes rigid in fear.

 _Angels are not good people._

Dean feels her go stiff against him.

"Not a great time," Dean answers.

Castiel looks upon Grace and Dean's interlocked forms and then at Sam curiously.

"I don't have time for an explanation. Time is a factor."

"Dean, who's this?" Sam asks hopping to his feet.

"This is, uh, Castiel…" He explains and glances over his shoulder, "I don't know him."

Sam's eyes widen and he scrambles up to Castiel.

"Wow. Oh my god," he stumbles over his words, "I mean, oops, sorry. Hi, I'm Sam Winchester." Sam holds his hand out in front of Castiel.

"Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. I'm glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." They shake hands.

Grace bites her lip at Cas' comment. She winces, feeling her lip still tender from the dream.

"Hey, Twinks," Dean whispers quietly, "I'm gonna sit you down, okay? Make these guys get out of here."

Grace nods, flicking away tears. "I need to go wash off that dream anyway."

Dean gives her a sad smile and sets her down. His face hardens as soon as he turns away and sets his eyes on the two angels.

Grace tries not to make eye contact with either of their guests. She can feel the newcomer's eyes on her back as she hurries to the bathroom.

She wants to be a part of the conversation but can barely think past the residual feeling of Ryder's fingers. Quickly, she undresses and hops in the shower, making the water scorch off any remaining crawling sensations.

Grabbing her bag in the corner of the bathroom, she changes into a new plaid outfit. Looking in the mirror, she can see her lip has started to slightly heal.

She opens the door and sees Castiel and Dean talking heatedly.

"We ain't leaving," Dean spouts.

Grace blinks wildly and idles up to Sam's side.

Dean glances back and sees Gracie's new presence and eyes her new neck marking.

"Come on. We're about to gank this witch bitch," he claims and saunters out the door.

Sam looks as though the whole conversation was a shock to him. Sighing, he grabs Grace by her sleeved arm and pulls her out the motel doorway.

After finishing the case with minor scrapes and bruises, the three set off onto their next case.

Ruby stopped in on them and have them some new information on "whispers" she's been hearing within her circle. These whispers included a troubled girl hearing words of Lucifer's rise.

They end up at a church that is thought to be a place of solace for Anna.

Looks pretty big and foreboding to me.

After seeing everything the few months and talking to angels themselves with full intent of killing people, Grace didn't quite feel much comfort in the holy building's midst.

Entering the upstairs of the building, a shadow is cloaked behind panes of glass.

"Anna? We're here to help," Sam calls out.

The boys lower their guns begrudgingly with Grace following close behind them.

"I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean."

"Sam?" The small female voice peaks, "Sam and Dean Winchester?"

The two men glance at each other in confusion.

"Uh yeah. That's us."

Grace pipes in. "Anna?"

"Grace?" The voice echos.

She freezes mid-step.

She knows me too? What has she heard?

The girl peaks out from her barrier. She has long red hair and wide dark eyes.

"Their description of you really doesn't do you justice," Anna says softly, her eyes filled with simple admiration.

Grace blinks at the supposed mad girl.

"Uh, what exactly have they been saying?"

Anna steps closer and touches a soft hand to Grace's pale cheek. "You're meant to be a secret." Dean raises an eyebrow.

She quickly steps back and lowers her eyes. "I shouldn't say anything else. It could change your path."

Grace sighs. _Great. More secrets. Now even my existence is a damn secret._

As Anna glances back up, she catches sight of the symbol burned onto Grace's skin.

She gasps at the marking and reaches for it, shaking. Grace grabs hold of her outstretched trembling hand.

"What is it, Anna?" Sam inquires, "Do you know what it means?"

Tears sprout from her ducts and she nearly whimpers her answer as though the mere sight of it terrifies her. "That should not be there…"

All three of them shoot looks at one another in alarm.

 _What did Ryder do to me?_


End file.
